Amor & Redención
by kasumisanae
Summary: Descubrir que la persona que te ha hecho daño ,ha sufrido mas que tú .Si comprendes que eres la única persona que puede salvarlo ... lo harías?
1. El Fin de la guerra

**Harry Potter pertence a J.K y a Warner **

**Disfruten la lectura**

* * *

><p>La guerra había terminado a pesar de las incontables muertes, las familias recordaban a sus seres queridos como héroes, al igual que todas las personas que conocieron el sacrificio al cual se habían entregado, desde la muerte del más joven estudiante hasta la del auror mas aguerrido fueron homenajeados como lo merecían y lentamente superando aquella perdida la paz finalmente había retornado, la gente ya no tenía miedo de vivir.<p>

Regresando al final de aquel importante día, justo después de que Harry derrotara a Voldemort se encontraba con sus dos mejores amigos relatándoles lo que había sucedido en el bosque y como se había encontrado con Dumbledore.

_-Entonces Harry nos estás diciendo que viste a Dumbledore en la estación de King cross y que viste lo que le sucederá a Voldemort?-_ pregunto Ron un poco sorprendido- _no estarás alucinando por el golpe que sufriste?-_

_-No lo creo Ron el mismo Dumbledore me dijo que ese encuentro fue real a pesar de que fue en mi cabeza_ – decía un Harry paciente por que el tampoco lo creía del todo, incluso sabia que sonaba un poco loco

-_Creo que es real_ –Dice Hermione_- ya que Dumbledore te revelo importantes cosas que hasta el final no habíamos descifrado, ni siquiera tú ,que habías visto dentro de las memorias de Snape y eso si que fue revelador-_

Harry también les había contado a sus amigos absolutamente todo lo que había visto dentro de las memorias de Snape

-_Después de todo lo que ha pasado me he dado cuenta que Dumbledore no estaba equivocado_… –Reflexiono Harry, mientras se paseaba por la oficina del director-… _El amor es la magia poderosa; Por amor a mí , mi madre se sacrifico solo para protegerme y darme la oportunidad de vivir. Por amor a mi madre, Snape dejo el lado oscuro y tuvo la valentía de ser un doble espía solo para que nosotros lográramos terminar con Voldemort y por amor a su familia Lupin, Tonks y Fred murieron, solo para que ellos estuvieran seguros.-_

-_Si_ _es gracias al amor que ellos tuvieron el poder de hacer tantas cosas_ - Dijo Ron apoyando a Harry

Hermione quien estaba pensativa escuchando el argumento de ellos de repente se pregunto –_Que hubiera pasado si Voldemort se hubiera arrepentido cuando Harry le dio la oportunidad? o si el supiera en la forma en la que tarde o temprano terminaría, siendo un esbirro desfigurado sufriendo por toda la eternidad…-_

_-Bueno eso nunca lo sabremos Hermione, después de todo Voldemort siempre Hubiera sido él , el ser más cruel del mundo_ – Interrumpe Ron tratando de sacar cualquier pensamiento que pueda distraer a su novia

-_Pero Harry no nos lo dijo? que Dumbledore había dicho que se debía sentir compasión por aquel que no siente amor?_ – Hermione les cuestiona

_-Entendemos eso pero que es lo que tratas de decir Hermione?-_ Harry dice un poco expectante por la respuesta de su amiga

-_Amor, a eso me refiero , es decir si Voldemort hubiera vivido lo que es el amor él no hubiera terminado así , y si lo hubiera hecho ,hubiera tomado la oportunidad que le dio Harry, ni pensar como habría sido todo si él hubiera sido bueno, ya que hay que reconocerlo inhumano y todo pero fue un poderoso mago_.-

-_Deja de pensar en eso Herms , no te compadezcas de él, Voldemort tiene lo que se merece por ser tan malo, además el tomo sus propias decisiones y fue elección de él rechazar la redención .Ya en serio Hermione el era un adulto de setenta y tantos, no un niño que se equivoco_ –Ron respondió enfadado , detestaba que Hermione comenzara con sus deducciones y se enfrascara en su propio mundo de pensamientos sobre todo pensamientos que trataran de aquel que les causo tantas desgracias. Hermione iba a responderle pero de pronto entro la profesara Mcgonagall

_-Queridos jóvenes comprendo que están ocupados conversando y tranquilizándose después de lo que ha sucedido, pero es primordial su presencia en el gran salón… Bueno en lo que queda de el, sean tan amables de seguirme_ – concluyo la directora de gryffindor

Varios días después, la reconstrucción de Hogwarts había iniciado así como las personas reconstruían sus hogares. Harry estaba junto con Ron y los Waesley en la madriguera mientras que Hermione había buscado a sus padres y les había restaurado sus recuerdos pero aun así los pensamientos que habían surgido en la conversación con sus amigos ese día no la habían abandonado incluso incrementaban cada vez mas.

Hermione sabía sobre la historia de Voldemort por que el mismo Harry con la aprobación de Dumbledore les había informado acerca de todo lo que él observo en el pensadero junto con su maestro y a las conclusiones que habían llegado que los conducía a los Horrocrux.

Así que al ser conciente de sus pensamientos y de la verdad que sabia y de como habia terminado todo ,ella pudo observar todo claramente .Voldemort era un humano , el fue alguna vez un niño, el habia sufrido y soportado tanto dolor inimaginable que lo hicieron insensible hasta el punto de jamas amar.

El pensar que él jamas recibio sinceras palabras de afecto le hicieron sentir compasion, si ella pudiera cambiar eso, de alguna manera todo seria diferente, pero no sabia cómo .El y su vida se habían convertido en un acertijo y era tan complejo que la retaba a resolverlo sin importar que ya estuviese muerto.

_-Es improbable cambiar sus condiciones de nacimiento puesto que la pócima de amor fue la única causante de su concepción, de otra forma Tom Riddle jamás hubiera puesto su atención en Merope Gaunt… –_

Decía Hermione en el escritorio de su habitación mientras en una libreta garabateaba los hechos importantes

-_…y aun si ella no hubiera dejado de administrar la poción ella hubiera muerto debido a la delicadeza de su embarazo y así Tom Riddle al perder a su esposa perdería el efecto de la pócima y al tener al bebe consigo lo abandonaría en un orfanato como realmente sucedió…-_

Hermione termino su razonamiento , si no podía cambiar el hecho que fuese abandonado y maltratado en el orfanato ,ya que no es un secreto que en esa época los huérfanos llevaban una vida de maltrato y cero posibilidades de adopción debido a la guerra. Entonces como podría hacer que alguien como Voldemort quien tuvo una infancia tan cruel y dolorosa ... pudiera creer en el amor?

Eso era lo que ella intentaría descubrir no solo por capricho sino porque ella comprendió que aun existe una posibilidad de que todo resultara mucho mejor que ahora, cambiar todo, evitar tantas muertes y también porque todos merecen una oportunidad para ser felices incluso aquel quien jamás fue amado sino odiado y temido durante su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este mi segundo fic y el primero de Harry Potter<strong>

**He leido tantos fics de este libro sobre todo Dramiones pero mi pareja favorita es esta**

**Voldy joven x Hermione XD y como no hay muchos fics en español de esta pareja quise hacer uno**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y agradeceria mucho sus criticas ya que quiero saber si desean que la continue **

**y sobre todo espero sus comentarios , sugerencias, demandas etc.. TODO ES BIENVENIDO hasta amenzas**

**Gracias**


	2. Llegando al punto de partida

**Hola a todos este es el segundo cap de mi fic, pienso actualizarlo cada fin de semana**

**y este cap esta dedicado a Ainums ,gracias por tu review**

**Aclaraciones:**

_"pensamientos"_

_-Dialogos-_

Narracion

**ya saben todo pertenece a J.K**

****Disfruten la lectura****

* * *

><p>En la madriguera Harry y Hermione habían acordado quedarse para ayudar a la familia Weasley. Percy y el señor Weasley trabajaban arduamente en el ministerio para restablecer el orden que el señor oscuro había destruido. Bill y Fleur hacían lo mismo en el banco de Gringotts. Charley estaba a cargo del cuidado de George quien era el más destrozado por la perdida de su hermano, lo que lo llevo a una profunda depresión hasta el punto de tener de sedarlo para evitar que su salud empeorara. Molly como buena madre sentía un gran dolor por la perdida de Fred y el sufrimiento de George así que por ellos y el resto de la familia, ella era fuerte para mantener su hogar. Harry se la pasaba la mayoría de tiempo con Ginny ya que el era su soporte que le ayudaba a afrontar el dolor que sentía, lo que hizo que su relación fuera más fuerte que antes, en cambio, la situación con Ron y Hermione era todo lo contrario, la muerte de Fred, hizo que Ron se aislara y se distanciara cada vez más, así que Hermione se la pasaba ayudándole a la señora Weasley en la cocina y demás quehaceres aprendiendo a cocinar y atender un hogar (mientras iban en búsqueda de los horrocrux, Hermione aprendió que no era malo tener conocimientos de cocina y de hogar)<p>

-_Hermione querida, podrías llevar un poco de jugo de calabaza, a los chicos que están arreglando el jardín_- dice la señora Weasley mientras le entrega una bandeja con tres vasos a rebosar

-_claro, ahora mismo iré- _Hermione recibe la bandeja y sale, esperando ver de nuevo a Ron para a poder acercarse a él pero solo observa a Harry y a Ginny, entregándoles las bebidas

-_Muchas gracias Hermione, en verdad estaba sediento_- Harry y Ginny terminan sus bebidas y la pelirroja al ver el rostro de preocupación de su amiga le dice seriamente

-_Ron está en su habitación, nunca bajo al jardín- _Ginny toma los vasos vacios y junto con Harry van a la cocina para darle tiempo a su amiga, mientras que Hermione, sube a la habitación de Ron aún con la bandeja con el único vaso con jugo de calabaza.

Hermione se acerca a la puerta de la habitación, está entreabierta permitiéndole observar en su interior. Efectivamente Ron está allí, sentado en la cama con sus codos apoyados en sus piernas y su rostro reposa sobre sus manos, al parecer estaba abatido. Hermione entra silenciosamente colocando la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche, sentándose junto a Ron abrazándolo suavemente.

Ron se percato de que no estaba solo cuando sintió un suave abrazo. Levantó su mirada enrojecida por el llanto y encontró la de Hermione quien tenía los ojos llorosos devolviéndole a ella su abrazo.

-_Lo siento Hermione he sido un egoísta te he dejado sola todo este tiempo_-Le dice sin romper el abrazo

-N_o, no te preocupes, es natural que reacciones así, eres libre de sentirte triste por la perdida de tu hermano_-

-_Pero no se justifica, perdóname, por que en este momento todo es tan difícil para mí, que no he podido ser el digno novio que mereces, perdóname por lastimarte tan pronto, pero no puedo seguir teniéndote así, esperando por mi _-

- _Todo estará bien Ron, aún si lo mejor para los dos es que no continuemos con esto, nuestra amistad es mucho mas valiosa y es eterna , mírame Ron- _Hermione lo toma del rostro para que sus ojos se encontraran de nuevo- _ no te sientas culpable, yo también te lastime al no saber que hacer para reconfortarte y siempre siempre me tendrás a tu lado, jamás dejare de quererte_-

-_Tu sabes que a pesar de lo tonto que puedo ser yo también estaré a tu lado y siempre te voy a querer_- Ron la abraza y al poder aclarar sus sentimientos, Ron se siente de mejor animo que se toma el jugo y le sonríe a Hermione por primera vez desde hace varias semanas.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Era de noche en la madriguera. Hermione siempre dormía en el cuarto de Ginny, yacía recostada en su propia cama, en medio de la oscuridad mientras Ginny estaba profundamente dormida. Hermione se sentía mejor por Ron ya que el hacia tiempo no sonreía y mucho menos conversaba con ella, al parecer en ese instante no tenia la suficiente voluntad para ser distante con ella como lo había hecho todo este tiempo, el no quería que lo viera sufrir, el quería ser fuerte para seguir con su relación, pero en ese instante ambos se dieron cuenta que necesitaban tiempo y lo mas extraño es que los dos sabían que no volverían a estar juntos, de pronto era el destino que les decía que no debían estar juntos .Sus corazones no se sentían destrozados ellos sabían que su amistad era mas fuerte.

De repente Hermione se encontró pensando que estaba estancada en su investigación sobre Voldemort. Había llegado a la conclusión que la mejor época para intentar salvarlo era mientras estudiaba en Hogwarts ya que estaría bajo la supervisión de los docentes , no podría ser malo en su totalidad ,él tendría apariencias que guardar ya que si se trataba cuando ya se había graduado no dudaría en matarla con solo verla.

"_podría ir al primer día que entró a Hogwarts e impedir que sea puesto en slytherin así no se obsesionaría con la idea de ser el heredero de esa casa y podría reformarse…pero ,como podría hacerlo? Acaso sometiendo al sombrero bajo el hechizo imperius?...No seas tonta, un objeto mágico no puede ser sometido a este tipo de hechizos" _Hermione se reprendió a si misma en sus pensamientos _"Ya se, tomar el sombrero y huir… pero me atraparían fácilmente y seria tratada de loca, y de todas formas podrían seleccionarlo con otro método. Suponiendo que tuviera un plan como rayos voy a retroceder tantos años?" _

Hermione se acomodo para tratar de dormir, cerro sus ojos y los abrió de nuevo, cuando lo hizo todo era absolutamente blanco .ya no se encontraba en la madriguera, ella estaba de pie con su pijama a cuadros (saco y pantalón) en medio de un gran salón, no podía reconocer lo que había a su alrededor ya que todo era blanco, se iba a acercar a uno de los muebles de la pared para observar mas detalladamente cuando una voz la interrumpió.

_-Señorita Granger, me complace verla de nuevo- _Hermione giro para encontrar el dueño de esa voz tan familiar, que jamás creyó escuchar de nuevo

_-Profesor Dumbledore, este lugar que es?, por que estamos aquí?-_

_-Señorita, Harry ya le hablado de la visión que tuvo antes de derrotar a Voldemort no es así. Esto, si me permite confirmárselo es lo mismo-_

_-pero profesor esto no se parece a la estación de trenes y no comprendo,¿ acaso esto solo debía pasarle a Harry?-_

_-Buena observación señorita Granger, pero me atreveré a decir que el que Harry haya recibido mi ayuda en su momento no significa que no pueda prestarle mi ayuda a una joven tan talentosa e inteligente como usted. ¿Este lugar no se le hace familiar?-_Dumbledore le pregunta al mirarla, observando detenidamente el lugar

-_Este lugar es… la biblioteca de hogwarts- _responde después de un tiempo tomando uno de los libros que sin sorpresa también estaba blanco en sus paginas – _pero profesor, como sabe que necesito ayuda?-_ ella le pregunta aun sosteniendo el libro

-_El mundo es un gran misterio señorita Granger, he aquí a una joven viva como usted y a un anciano muerto como yo, conversando, yo no puedo asegurarle como lo sé, pero es una realidad y estamos en este lugar debido a que aquí es donde siempre viene en busca de respuestas, pero en esta ocasión ninguno de estos libros que usted muy bien conoce, tiene la respuesta a lo que busca._

_además he venido en su ayuda por que lo que quiere hacer es algo que solo usted puede hacer, usted reúne las cualidades que cualquier casa de hogwarts atesora , incluso Slytherin, créame señorita Granger usted más que nadie podría salvar a Tom Riddle- _le dijo Dumbledore a Hermione

-_aún si lograra viajar al pasado, no tengo ningún plan, no se como actuar cuando llegue el momento y no se que momento es el que espero_- dijo Hermione tratando de hacerle ver a su difunto profesor la realidad de las cosas.

-_No tiene que preocuparse por eso, usted logrará manejar las cosas apropiadamente, yo creo en usted señorita Granger, crea en usted misma por favor… Esto se lo digo por que yo intente mostrarle a Tom que el amor es la magia mas poderosa, intente que tuviera amigos verdaderos , que viera lo hermoso de la vida, pero al final pensé que yo no era la persona destinada para enseñarle así que dejé que siguiera su camino sin dejar de vigilarlo claro… y después que fue derrotado, cuando se supone que pasa al olvido, usted aparece señorita Granger con la idea de salvarlo, esto me dio esperanzas de nuevo, no cualquier persona intentaría este acto de compasión, es por eso que creo que usted es la única que podría lograrlo-_

Hermione estaba atónita con las palabras de su director, que no podía emitir palabra alguna y dejo que el prosiguiera

-_ para terminar con este grato encuentro, quisiera recordarle señorita Granger que siempre podrá confiar en mi sin importar el tiempo y además el hecho de que no encuentre lo que necesita en la biblioteca, no significa que no lo encuentre en el interior de Hogwarts, por favor no olvide que yo creo en usted y que no debe dudar de sus decisiones, usted es una persona de muy buen corazón, Hasta pronto-_

Hermione quiso despedirse de su profesor pero todo se desvaneció a su alrededor y despertó. Sabía lo que tenia que hacer, ir a Hogwarts, miro su reloj y vio que eran las 5 de la mañana, aun estaba oscuro y todos dormían, así que se arreglo rápidamente y tomo su pequeño bolso. Ella lo había traído para devolverle su carpa al señor Weasley, después de haberle dado a Harry en grimmauld Place el cuadro del ex director de Hogwarts. Su bolso contenía una gran cantidad de galeones, su uniforme de Hogwarts, sus libros, ingredientes para pociones, objetos e implementos de aseo y demás objetos que había necesitado en su búsqueda de Horrocruxes con sus amigos, salió de la casa y se paro en el punto de aparición.

Ella sabia que Hogwarts estaba en reconstrucción y el hechizo anti-aparición no había sido rehabilitado, para facilitar el transporte de materiales al castillo. Además contaba con el hecho de que nadie a estas horas se encontraba en el castillo, lo sabia por que el señor Weasley lo había comentado en la cena. Hermione se concentro y en dos segundos apareció en el interior del castillo,

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ella llevaba unos cuantos minutos caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, deseando encontrar una forma de viajar en el tiempo, cuando de repente una puerta se materializo a su lado

-¡_La sala de los menesteres, por supuesto_!- Hermione atravesó la puerta y encontró una sala llena de todo tipo de relojes, de distintos tamaños y variados diseños, en el fondo había un hombre de edad adulta que le sonreía.

-_Bienvenida Señorita, ha sido muy puntal, sabía que vendría en este preciso instante _ –

-_ Disculpe, pero, como sabe que yo vendría el día de hoy?-_

_-Ah que tonto he sido, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Alexander George Wells*-_El hace una reverencia

-_Mi nombre es Hermione Jean Granger… Un momento no es usted el creador del gira tiempo y el escritor de la teoría del viaje del tiempo tanto en la comunidad científica muggle como en la mágica?- _Hermione pregunta sorprendida

-_Exacto, y también deberías añadir inventor de la maquina del tiempo, pero no te culpo querida, nadie sabe que existe, si lo supieran estarían acosándome-_ Responde Alexander de forma sonriente y despreocupada

-_ pero una persona tan importante como usted que hace en la sala de menesteres?- _Hermione dice con un tono incrédulo

-_Bueno señorita, al ser el creador de la maquina del tiempo, he viajado a distintas épocas durante millones de años en tan solo un segundo de mi vida. He adquirido conocimientos que ningún hombre ha soñado poseer, y estoy aquí por que usted merece la oportunidad de viajar, créame , absolutamente todos los seres humanos han deseado viajar en el tiempo para revivir su pasado, saber como será su futuro y sobre todo para corregir aquellos errores propios que siempre han lamentado._

_Pero usted es la excepción a todo eso, como un ser humano se ha equivocado, pero ha seguido adelante y lo más admirable es que desea regresar en el tiempo. Pero no para cambiar hechos que lamente de forma egoísta como haría cualquiera, usted lo hace por alguien mas, no por un ser querido sino por la persona que mas la ha lastimado a usted y a su familia, no lo hace por darle fin a la guerra, sino para darle solamente a él la oportunidad de ser feliz y librarlo de la oscuridad es por eso que te doy esto…- _ el pone en su mano un gira tiempo pero no es dorado sino negro

Hermione observa el gira tiempo negro como si estuviera hipnotizada por el- _como funciona?_ –

-_Simple, debes tenerlo siempre en tu cuello, solo tu puedes verlo y tocarlo, ya que eres su dueña, solo debes recordar que lo tienes puesto y desear la época a la que deseas ir , es como la aparición, en segundos estarás allí… por cierto a causa de una paradoja en 100 años tendré un encuentro con Dumbledore fallecido y me pidió que te diera esto-L_e entrega a Hermione una pequeña caja

Hermione lee la carta la cual le describía una poción que le entregaba Dumbledore, la que le ayudaría en su propósito, Hermione estaba cerca de cumplir 19 años y esa poción le serviría para que su cuerpo regresara a sus 16 para ser admitida en hogwarts en el 5to o 6to año. Además el efecto de la poción implicaba que todas sus cicatrices sufridas en la guerra desaparecerían

-_Muchas gracias señor Wells, ha sido de gran ayuda, prometo cuidar del gira tiempo, debo retirarme, el pasado me espera- _El hombre le hace una reverencia y Hermione coloca el gira tiempo en su cuello, cierra sus ojos, pensando en septiembre 1942, cuando los abre de nuevo se encuentra en la sala de menesteres vacía "_espero que haya funcionado" _pensó Hermione

Hermione toma su bolso y saca su uniforme de Hogwarts , se lo pone, le quita el escudo de Gryffindor ya que se supone que es nueva y aun no ha sido seleccionada, en vez de vestir medias y calzar zapatos colegiales ella viste medias de seda y tacones clásicos negros de tacón bajo. Esto se debía a que en esa época las niñas hasta tercer grado vestían medias y zapatos normales, pero las chicas de cuarto grado en adelante vestían medias veladas y tacones, debido a que en la sociedad mágica eran presentadas como señoritas y en el colegio se debía mantener su estatus, Cualquier parecido con la sociedad muggle de aquella época era pura coincidencia. Su peinado seria sencillo, lo peino de medio lado al estilo de la época, Gracias a Merlin hacia unos años aprendió a domar su cabello.

Al terminar recuerda las palabras del difunto director y decide buscarlo, el podría ser su única ayuda en aquella época, al salir, tropieza con alguien. Era el mismísimo Dumbledore.

* * *

><p><strong>* George wells es quien inicio la ficcion sobre viajes de tiempo y Alexander es el nombre del protagonista de la version moderna de la adaptacion del libro al cine (la maquina del tiempo)<strong>

**Bien en este cap quize establecer como llego Hermione al pasado, en el siguiente hace su aparicion el apuesto y malvado Tom **

**Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos, muchas gracias por leer mi historia **


	3. Ceremonia de bienvenida

**He aqui el esperado tercer capitulo recien salido de mi cabeza **

**Muchas gracias a: Ainums , susy, Smithback , BlackAthena66 y Yue Yuna**

**Susy: te respondo por aquí tu review, como prometido es deuda aqui tienes mi nueva actualizacion, espero que este capitulo supere tus expectativas y muchas gracias por dejarme un review**

**el concepto de Harry Potter, libros y peliculas pertencen a J.K. y a Warner**

**Espero que les agrade este capitulo, disculpen los errores de Horrografia y disfruten la lectura. **

* * *

><p>Dumbledore no se sorprendió al estrellarse con una joven salida de los muros de Hogwarts, él sabía que el castillo oculta muchos secretos entre sus muros y corredores, así que al ver a una joven desconocida con el uniforme de Hogwarts, sin emblema alguno de las casas, unas horas antes de la ceremonia de bienvenida, salida de la nada, le hizo querer conocer su historia ,de seguro podría contarle algo interesante. Si hubiera sido otro profesor o el mismo director Dippet, Hermione estaría en problemas serios, nadie sin autorización podría entrar al castillo, sería una violación y se consideraría una posible amenaza para los estudiantes por que era tiempos de guerra. Dumbledore sabia que aquella joven no era un peligro ni representaba alguna amenaza por que en sus ojos vio justicia y verdad.<p>

-P_rofesor Dumbledore"- _Hermione dijo sorprendida, no esperaba encontrarlo tan rápido, y aunque estaba preparada, también la altero un poco, el verlo cincuenta años más joven. Dumbledore también se sorprendió al escuchar que aquella desconocida joven, lo reconocía.

-_Así es señorita, soy el profesor Dumbledore, pero me temo que no había visto su rostro antes, y mucho menos conozco su nombre, si es tan amable podría acompañarme a mi oficina y relatarme la fantástica historia de las circunstancias que la traen a Hogwarts el día de hoy?- _ Dumbledore observaba a la chica detenidamente, estudiando sus expresiones , tratando de encontrar algo que le dijera mas acerca de ella.

-_ por su puesto, profesor, no me opondría es más lo estaba buscando precisamente a usted- _Dijo Hermione

Ya en la oficina del director Hermione decidió decirle las cosas poco a poco, inició presentándose diciéndole que sus padres son muggles y contándole que provenía del futuro, lo que le explicaría muchas cosas al profesor y seria decisión de él si deseaba conocer algo de aquella época. Dumbledore sabiamente le pidió una prueba, Hermione le mostró la carta que él le había dado junto con la poción que ella aun no había tomado. Dumbledore leyó la carta

_Hermione Granger_

_Apreciada Señorita_

_Como ha podido apreciar, nuestro buen amigo Alexander amablemente nos ha prestado su ayuda. La poción que viene junto con esta carta, es un regalo de mi parte, que la ayudara con su propósito._

_Usted sabe muy bien que jamás hay que avergonzarse por las cicatrices causadas por la guerra, las cuales son medallas por nuestro valor y coraje, pero en su viaje al pasado es mejor desvanecerlas, eso le asegurará una permanencia tranquila en Hogwarts y nadie la molestara con incomodas preguntas. Este efecto es causado por que su cuerpo regresara biológicamente a la edad de 15 años en la cual este aun no había recibido daño significante alguno y esto le facilitara su reingreso a Hogwarts ya que en esos años era un requisito indispensable tener la edad establecida para cada curso ,y aunque desaparezcan sus heridas no debe olvidar sus acciones heroicas que junto con la de los demás lograron la victoria , ni debe sentirse menos, ya que debe recordar que está tomando las riendas del destino , para llevar luz y calor al corazón mas oscuro y frio que jamás haya visto_

_Para finalizar, confíe en si misma y no tema, jamás estará sola, sus amigos siempre estarán junto a usted y me siento muy orgulloso de usted._

_Sinceramente, Su amigo_

_Albus Percival __Wulfric__ Brian__ Dumbledore_

Dumbledore, termino de leer y se quedo en silencio unos segundos antes de hablar

_-Esto es prueba suficiente, y aunque no deseo detalles del futuro puedo asegurar que aquel ser frio al que en la carta me refiero es al joven Tom Riddle no es así?-_

Hermione asiente, Dumbledore comprende la situación y prosigue

-_ Bueno señorita Granger, he de admitir que es admirable lo que desea hacer, y comprendo por que mi yo del futuro la aprecia, es por eso que cuenta con un aliado en esta época, así que primero debemos deshacernos de esta carta si no le molesta –_Hermione asiente y Dumbledore arroja la carta al fuego de su chimenea

- _Por cierto es una feliz coincidencia que al momento de hacer de los registros de los nuevos estudiantes yo haya dejado un campo vacio, al parecer el destino esta de su lado señorita- _ Dumbledore sonríe y toma una pluma dispuesto a llenar aquel espacio vacio

-H_e decidido profesor conservar mi nombre en esta época, ya que si lo cambiara ,necesitaría crear una gran red de mentiras que tarde o temprano caería, quiero acercarme a Tom Riddle tal como soy , una hechicera nacida de muggles, así evitaría la molestia de que algún curioso quisiera indagar mas sobre mi y descubriera mi procedencia del futuro._

_-Muy astuto de su parte señorita, emplear la verdad para guardar aquella información importante, usted sabe a lo que se enfrenta no es así?- _ Dice el profesor

-_ lo se profesor, seré muy cuidadosa con él y todas las personas de esta época, además estoy preparada ,como usted sabe profesor , el tiempo es algo delicado y solo le pido que no me tenga en cuenta a la hora de realizar planes importantes ,no deseo tropezar con sus proyectos –_ellale entrega al profesor un saco lleno de galeones, con el valor de la matricula de Hogwarts, de hecho ese era el dinero para pagar su séptimo año, sino que lo guardó junto con una fuerte cantidad de galeones que había ahorrado durante años y otro dinero que había juntado junto a sus amigos para pagar gastos en su búsqueda de horrocrux y por si encontraban a alguien útil en la ultima batalla que quisiera cambiar de bando a cambio de galeones (aunque nunca lo usaron )

-_ya veo señorita Granger, no tiene de que preocuparse yo también seré cuidadoso al respecto y por lo visto tiene su estadía en Hogwarts calculada y al ver su uniforme se que ya tiene sus útiles al día-_Dumbledore desaparece el dinero enviándolo a la bóveda de Hogwarts en gringotts _-Si me disculpa debo llevar esta lista al director, le pido por favor, que tome su poción y en unos minutos se dirija a las puertas del gran comedor ,deberá entrar cuando sea nombrada, aunque no debí haberlo dicho, usted conoce muy bien como funciona Hogwarts, Bienvenida de nuevo , espero que encuentre acogedor el castillo como lo hizo en su época ._

Dumbledore dejó a Hermione en su oficina y se dirigió al gran comedor para darles la bienvenida a los estudiantes. Al parecer no se había equivocado, la historia de aquella jovencita, fue muy interesante y le intriga el final, él desea que los planes de ella se realicen satisfactoriamente.

Hermione vio a su profesor salir y apenas cerro la puerta tras de si, ella tomo la poción y la bebió, sintió como su piel ardía, ella destapó su brazo y observo la palabra "sangre sucia" marcada en su piel, y a medida que transcurría los segundos y el ardor continuaba, la palabra fue desvaneciéndose, dejando su piel limpia e incluso suave.

Dumbledore sabía que ella se refería a sus pensamientos sobre si detener o no a Grindelwald, el había dudado pero al ver a la chica, supo que ella era su señal para hacerlo, si ella podía desafiar al tiempo para encontrar a Tom Riddle, el enfrentaría a Grindelwald aunque le fuera doloroso, pero el sabia que aun no era el momento, el debía esperar a que Grindelwald se confiara. El profesor se encontraba sentado en el comedor junto con los demás profesores mientras el Director daba su discurso de bienvenida.

Habían transcurrido unos minutos, Hermione se dirigía al gran comedor, muy pronto terminarían de seleccionar a los estudiantes de primer año así que no faltaba mucho para que la llamaran. Divisó la gran puerta, se detuvo en frente a esperar.

-_Hermione Jean Granger- _

Se escucho fuertemente, esa era su señal, ella coloco su mano sobre la puerta y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, tanto, que le parecía que no dejaba escuchar sus pensamientos. Estaba nerviosa, no por que la iban a seleccionar de nuevo, no porque había viajado en el tiempo, sino por que se dio cuenta, que pronto, en algún momento vería al joven voldemort en su forma más humana y no sabia que hacer. Así que respiro profundamente y entró

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Una enorme e imponente casa de paredes de ladrillo, sucias, por la nube de humo que rodea a Londres, el lugar un poco destartalado por la falta de cuidado y el cielo gris completando este paisaje depresivo. Pero en el patio de este aquel orfanato todo es alegría por los gritos de los niños que rompen el tétrico silencio. Ellos corrían, jugaban entre ellos , se perseguían, corrían tras una pelota. Ellos eran felices, todos excepto uno.

-_Simplemente patético, como es posible que encuentren entretención en algo tan trivial como el perseguirse entre ellos. No le veo ningún sentido ni mucho menos alguna utilidad-_ Decía el pequeño Tom Riddle quien sostenía un libro en sus manos y se había acercado a observar la algarabía que perturbaba su tranquila lectura.

-_Ha de ser por que soy distinto a ellos y prefiero las cosas mas retadoras que requieran mi inteligencia y me pongan a prueba, no cosas mediocres como las que prefieren ellos, si eso debe ser-_ Tom lo decía tratándose de convencer por que no apartaba la mirada de sus sonrisas, lo que lo tenían tan desconcertado y a la vez enfadado y por solo un instante él se cuestiono el porque ellos podían sonreír y ser felices tan fácilmente, él jamás había experimentado nada parecido, lo más cercano fue cuando asesinó al conejo de ese tal Bill como se llame, por haberlo molestado, pero él en el fondo sabia que esa sensación era muy diferente, era, el poder.

Aunque jamás lo admitiría, solo en ese momento Tom se dio cuenta que la satisfacción que sintió en aquel entonces no se comparaba con ninguna de las sonrisas que tenían esos niños. Las de ellos eran duraderas, la de Tom se desvaneció a los pocos segundos de haber colgado el conejo , el sentía la necesidad de buscar que alguna de sus sonrisas aunque malvada durara lo mismo que la de esos niños de afuera, era esa sed de poder y sangre lo único que conocía , su única fuente de satisfacción. Por eso se sentía desconcertado, ellos, eran felices tan fácilmente, por eso los odiaba, y eso lo incitaba a pisotearlos, para sentir esa felicidad efímera que cada vez le era más difícil de sentir

Por eso en las vacaciones pasadas para demostrar su superioridad empleo sus habilidades, para borrarle la sonrisa a aquellos estúpidos en aquella cueva, los torturo, los lastimo mentalmente , los hizo añicos ,lleno de envidia y rabia, aún preguntándose por que eran felices tan fácilmente, aunque el sabia que estaba destinado para algo grande, que él tenia un entendimiento superior, no sabia que era aquello que todos sabían pero que él al parecer era el único que no conocía, así que decidió que lo único que necesitaba era dominar el mundo , demostrar que no necesitaba nada mas y que su felicidad era el sufrimiento de los demás.

Ahora habían pasado varios años. Tom era ya un apuesto joven, además de que él era el más talentoso estudiante que había pisado Hogwarts en años. Su idea de alzarse en el poder incrementaba cada vez más, y lo hizo exponencialmente cuando descubrió que era descendiente de Salazar Slytherin , solo con imaginarse con el mundo tanto mágico como muggle a sus pies , sonreía, al parecer el destino le indicaba el lugar que por derecho le pertenecía. Se encontraba frente al espejo de su habitación en el orfanato, al ser el mayor de todos los huérfanos que habitaban allí, el había adquirido privilegios y el respeto de los niños, le temían y procuraban no molestarlo mientras pasaba sin remedio sus veranos allí. Pero aun así seguía siendo un orfanato y todo era pésimo allí, la comida, la ropa ni que decir de los libros. Tom sonreía por que regresaba Hogwarts y sabia que este año no seria tan normal como los demás, pasarían muchas cosas.

-"_Este año dejare en claro, que soy el heredero de Slytherin, hare que los sangre sucias teman, y cumpliré con el legado de mi antecesor, ahora que soy prefecto, nada se interpondrá en mi búsqueda de la cámara de los secretos"-_Pensaba Tom

El se encontraba terminando de vestir su ropa muggle, era pulcra y mostraba sofisticación, era ropa de clase media. Tom había transfigurado sus ropas muggles de segunda, a unas ropas muggles respetables, no era un tonto, el no vestiría en un orfanato ropa de clase alta, no quería llamar la atención, así que se miro de nuevo en el espejo de arriba abajo, revisando meticulosamente, que nada estuviera fuera de lugar, un gran mago como el debía mantener las apariencias y no darle la oportunidad a los demás de mostrarse descuidado

Tom tomo su baúl que había reducido en el castillo y lo metió en su bolsillo, salió de ese odioso orfanato y se dirigió a la estación de King´s cross un poco antes de que llegaran los demás, cambio sus ropas por su uniforme y subió al tren, para revisar los compartimentos, tenia que mantener su papel de estudiante prefecto amable y servicial que todos admiraban, si no quería levantar sospechas y seguir con sus planes sin molestias.

Había llegado al castillo no sin antes toparse con Slughorn

-_vaya que sorpresa si es mi estudiante favorito, Tom, que bueno es verte de nuevo muchacho, bienvenido-_

_-Gracias profesor, a mi también me place verlo después de tanto tiempo- _Decía Tom sonriendo, el estaba feliz por estar de nuevo allí en su hogar, le sorprendía no ver a Dumbledore a la entrada del castillo saludando a los estudiantes como siempre, pero no le importaba, se sentía mas tranquilo sin su presencia

-A_hora que eres prefecto, te ruego que guíes a los estudiantes de primero al gran comedor, nadie podría hacer mejor el trabajo, eres un estudiante ejemplar-_Le indica los estudiantes y le golpea gentilmente el hombro antes de irse, Tom se sentía fastidiado por dentro, el ya sabia que tenia que guiar a los estudiantes, odiaba que le dieran órdenes innecesarias y obvias .así que sonrió a los nuevos estudiantes, con su mascara de estudiante perfecto en su rostro.

- _Buenas tardes, soy el prefecto a cargo de dirigirlos al gran comedor esta noche, allí se realizara la ceremonia de selección donde se determinara de acuerdo a sus cualidades, a que casa pertenecerán hasta el día de su graduación. Una vez asignados se sentarán en la mesa correspondiente y podrán disfrutar de la cena de bienvenida, al finalizar la velada, los prefectos de sus respectivas casas los dirigirán a sus dormitorios en donde podrán encontrar su equipaje. Si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en decirla, estoy a su disposición-_

Tom observo a los estudiantes y todos ellos negaron, él había sido lo más cordial y claro posible, así que prosiguió

-_Entonces, si tienen la amabilidad de seguirme los guiare al gran comedor-_ Tom emprendió su marcha y guio a los nuevos, llegando a la puerta , se encontró con Dumbledore, este le sonreía con mas alegría que de costumbre , al parecer aquel anciano tramaba algo.

-_Buenas Tardes profesor Dumbledore- _Saludo Tom, manteniendo su mascara ante los nuevos estudiantes

-_Buenas tardes, Tom, al parecer has tenido el honor de escoltar a los nuevos estudiantes este año, que maravilla- _Dumbledore había hecho un ligero énfasis en el Tom que pronuncio, lo que molesto al aludido , pero no permitió que su perfecta mascara se desvaneciera, el sabia lo que pretendía el viejo con ese trato, quería desenmascararlo

Dumbledore se sentó en su lugar con los demás profesores, y Tom había terminado de guiar a los estudiantes hasta su lugar de espera. La noche había transcurrido tranquilamente. Tom se encontraba en la mesa de Slytherin junto con sus "amigos", presenciando la selección de estudiantes uno tras otro. Tom observaba atentamente, cuando alguien era elegido en Slytherin, sonreía, era un sangre pura más que podría manipular fácilmente con sus ideales de pureza y un paso más hacia la grandeza. Cuando alguien era elegido para Ravenclaw, Tom quien ya tenia conocimientos de las familias de sangre pura, veía a los sangre pura de esa casa como herramientas útiles que usarían su inteligencia a su favor, a los sangre sucia Ravenclaws los veía como obstáculos menores a cuales destruir .los Gryffindor eran un caso perdido , solo a los sangre pura les tendría misericordia, por que solo ellos eran tan testarudos para atravesarse en su camino y los Hufflepuff ni se diga, eran las sobras de las demás casas, aunque su lealtad seria algo bueno que tener entre sus seguidores.

Tom observaba a sus "amigos" conversar de trivialidades y de tonterías que los hacia reír como idiotas, Tom sintió un Deja Vu, aunque no le presto atención cuando escucho la voz del director.

-_Queridos estudiantes, este año a la ceremonia de selección se ha unido una nueva estudiante transferida para cursar el quinto año, se que una transferencia al quinto año es algo nuevo, pero estos son tiempos cambiantes, aun más cuando hay caos, tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle…- _ Tom quien se mantenía apacible, en el interior dio un leve quejido, el había vivido un bombardeo muggle, un día, durante el verano. Le fastidiaba haber recordado eso, se sintió vulnerable en ese instante y odiaba eso, aunque nadie jamás sabrá de aquel suceso -… _Así que por denle la bienvenida y háganla sentir como en casa_ –El Director hizo una pausa, tomó el pergamino que le había entregado Dumbledore donde estaban los nombres de los estudiantes nuevos y observo el ultimo nombre ,aquel que tenia el titulo de Estudiante transferido y lo leyó en voz alta, anunciando su entrada.

-_Hermione Jean Granger-_

Todos dirigían la mirada a la puerta observando como una joven de unos 15 o 16 años entraba, con su uniforme de Hogwarts a la medida y piel blanca, sus ojos y cabello castaños, este último peinado de la forma más sencilla de la época. No se debe negar, alguno que otro joven se sintió cautivado, en cambio Tom se sintió asqueado, ella era una sangre sucia su nombre lo decía, Jane Granger , nombre muggle , sintió envidia de ella al menos sus padres habían sido creativos al ponerle Hermione, un nombre destacable, pero no lo suficiente. Tom estaba aburrido así que observo interesado en donde pondrían a aquella sangre sucia, después de todo estaría en quinto año al igual que él.

Hermione al entrar, caminó lentamente, en su interior trataba de desacelerar su corazón, calmarse. Ella opto por mirar solo al frente, si intentaba mirar a algunas de las mesas, no encontraría a sus amigos allí y se encontraría con una mirada fría en la mesa de Slytherin , reconociendo así al joven voldemort. No sabia como era , solo contaba con vagas descripciones que hizo Harry después de los sucesos de la cámara de los secretos y ella aún no quería verlo. Se sentó y le pusieron el sombrero seleccionador en su cabeza.

-"_mmm que extraño , es la primera vez que veo a alguien con las cualidades para ser parte de las cuatro casas, pero solo debo escoger una sola- _ el sombrero seguía analizando la mente de Hermione –_ Al parecer Ravenclaw no es una opción ya que el conocimiento , que buscan allí , tu ya lo posees, Hufflepuff tampoco lo es, por que la experiencia la has obtenido con tus conocimientos y la lealtad es algo que ya no se te puede cuestionar, pero heme de aquí de vuelta en una vieja disputa entre Gryffindor y Slytherin , deberías estar en Slytherin , tienes una gran astucia y ambición, pero estas tan relacionada con Gryffindor y el valor que tienes es sorprendente, que es natural que te lleves mal con Slytherin así que vuelve con los tuyos"… GRYFFINDOR- _ Grito el sombrero seleccionador, los de Gryffindor festejaron, la chica nueva de quinto estaría con ellos

_-"Una valiente sangre sucia, no me sorprende, es más será divertido, es bueno de vez en cuando tener nuevas victimas de experimentación, aunque tengo que ver primero de lo que es capaz, para ver si me es útil en algo o simplemente una vez abierta la cámara de los secretos, asesinarla"- _Pensó Tom, dándole un sorbo a su bebida, con una sonrisa triunfante

Hermione se sentó en la mesa de gryffindor y saludo amablemente a sus compañeros, y se unió a la cena, respondió unas cuantas preguntas y se presento a sus compañeros y compañeras que estaban en quinto, les conto sobre sus padres, su proveniencia muggle, y cuando le preguntaron sobre su escuela anterior, ella les respondió que era un asunto algo complicado y que había hecho un examen riguroso a cargo de Dumbledore para determinar el año en que estaría, una vez aprobado , él le enseño las instalaciones del castillo y le dio la lista de lo que necesitaría, además de darle la fecha de ingreso a Hogwarts, Hermione explico despejando toda duda de sus compañeros y asegurándose que no habría riesgo alguno con ellos. Una vez terminada la cena Hermione se dirigía a sus dormitorios, vio a los prefectos seguidos de los de primero, en aquella multitud, divisó a un prefecto de Slytherin, en ese segundo en que lo reconoció su sangre se helo. Esa fue la primera vez que Hermione vio a Tom Riddle.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y al fin apareció Tom Riddlelord voldemort en la historia, procuré que el personaje mantuviera su personalidad, si no lo hice por favor siéntase libres de comentarlo y corregirme, acepto gustosa todos sus comentarios , por favor no le presten tanta atencion a las fechas y al orden de los sucesos cronologicos , mi cerebro sudo un poquito tratando de cuadrar todo (esto lo digo por los capitulos futuros) si en alguno de ellos llego a cometer una in concordancia historica con lo que sucede en los libros y en las peliculas ,comentemenlo por fis, sus sugerencias respecto a la historia también son tomadas en cuenta a la hora de escribir **

**no siendo mas, muchas gracias y espero subir el proximo cap dentro de ocho dias**


	4. Primeras clases

**!Hola a todos!**

**se que hay muchos que me quieren matar por mi tardanza , y ninguna excusa es valida por mi demora , lo siento**

**Quiero decirles que ya tengo planeadas muchas situaciones muy importantes en la trama de la historia, solo necesito conectarlas adecuadamente entre si.**

**Antes de dejarlos con la lectura quiero darles las gracias a todo quienes han leído esta y mi otro fic de harry potter asi que este capitulo esta dedicado a quien se tome la molestia de leer esta o mi otra historia pero en especial está dedicado a la siguientes personas**

**Quienes han agregado esta historia, o a mi a favoritos**

Maru M. Cullen, BlackAthena66 , yue yuna , Gipsy16 , lunatico0030 , Brianda Cullen

**Quienes han agregado la historia de voldemort usa google a favoritos:**

Perse B.J , LoveDamonSalvatore , Yumii Girl , Lilius's fan

** Quienes han agregado esta historia , voldemort usa google o a mi a sus alertas XD hay quienes repiten honor nwn **Ainums , yue yuna , Florezz-hime . CmMariaf , Perse B.J , luzenlaoscuridad

**y tambien de nuevo a Maru M. Cullen, por su review del capitulo pasado**

******muchas gracias de verdad. nunca crei que algo escrito por mi tuviera esta gran aceptacion (para mi esto es mucho jjejeje) espero no decepcionarlos con este capitulo**

******todo es de J.K y warner **

******Disfruten por fin de su lectura****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione se sorprendió cuando Tom Riddle giró su rostro y sus miradas se encontraron, para ella el tiempo se había detenido y todo a su alrededor había desparecido. Ella estaba segura de que se trataba de él. Solo voldemort era capaz de emanar una energía tan intensa como Hermione sentía en aquellos instantes. Ella observaba aquellos ojos grises preguntándose en que momento cambiario a aquel rojo carmesí a los que tanto había temido, aunque lograba ver aquel sutil brillo de humanidad en ellos y Tom observaba aquellos insolentes ojos castaños que se atrevían a mirarlo sin ningún remordimiento, solo por diversión no había ignorado su mirada. Tom sonrió de forma burlesca, giró su rostro de nuevo y de repente Hermione regresó a la realidad. Los estudiantes pasaban a su lado, dirigiéndose a sus dormitorios, Ella observo en medio de la multitud como Tom Riddle desaparecía seguido de los Slytherin de primero. así que decidió ir a dormir , la ultima vez que lo había hecho , estaba en su tiempo en la madriguera rodeada de sus amigos y ahora estaba en una época ajena ,tratando de hacer lo imposible.<p>

En la sala común se había llevado una sorpresa ,los estudiantes eran mas educados y amables, al parecer la etiqueta y el protocolo era algo que primaba en aquella época, aunque aquello no quitaba el hecho de que eran jóvenes y les gustaba divertirse y hacer amigos. ella solo recordaba a el prefecto Longbottom ,la estudiante de cuarto la señorita potter , el joven weasley de primero y la señorita Diggory de quinto

Hermione había subido a descansar guiada por la joven Diggory , ella muy amablemente le recordó los horarios de las comidas en Hogwarts y se ofreció para cualquier necesidad que le surgiera a Hermione.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó un poco antes de lo normal para alistarse, tomó una ducha y se arreglo. Después de lo sucedido en la mansión malfoy Hermione había decidido ser sencilla respecto a los perfumes, no le gustaba que cada producto que usaba tuviera un aroma diferente . la crema corporal que usaba era sin olor y el perfume que había elegido usar, lo había fabricado ella misma . Las rosas silvestres eran sus favoritas, y mas las que tenían muchos pétalos ya que su abuela en francia tenia su jardín lleno de ellas, entonces apropiándose de unas cuantas y usando sus habilidades en pociones había creado un perfume mágico de aroma sutil que permanecía a lo largo del día, lo mejor era que aquel aroma quedaba en su cabello y su piel, solo ella podía deleitarse con su aroma.

Hermione se había colocado su capa y recogió su cabello en una media trenza, satisfecha con su reflejo fue a desayunar, aun era temprano así que decidió disfrutar de su desayuno

_-señorita granger ,perdón por interrumpir su desayuno, pero como jefe de griffyndor es mi deber entregarle su nuevo horario de clases- _ Dumbledore le entrego el pequeño papel y le sonrió –_si tiene alguna duda, por favor no dude en comunicármela, disfrute de su mañana, hasta entonces._

Hermione terminó su desayuno y observo las clases de su primer día : transformaciones y pociones . Estaba ansiosa por conocer la metodología de la época y sobre todo por asistir a una de las clases de Dumbledore en su época de profesor. Así que se levantó y se dirigió a su primera clase, claro en compañía de su compañera de clases Diggory quien compartía el mismo horario con ella y había insistido en acompañarla.

Cuando entró recordó que esta asignatura se veía junto con los de Slytherin al igual que la clase de pociones , Hermione suspiro y se acomodó evitando observar a Tom, quería pasar desapercibida y no parecer cautivada por el. Dumbledore entró.

-_Buenos días queridos estudiantes, me alegra ser quien les de su primera clase de este su quinto año, todos ustedes tienen un gran potencial , asi que retemos a su creatividad y comencemos con un ejercicio donde pondremos a prueba sus conocimientos previos, no se preocupen si no lo logran al primer intento, estaré ahí para ayudarles a lograrlo…-_

Hermione estaba encantada con aquellas palabras, el profesor los incitaba a superarse y aplicar lo que sabían así que se sentía afortunada de poder estar en su clase, escuchaba atentamente las indicaciones del profesor

_-…Este ejercicio consistirá en que les otorgare a cada uno un objeto, deberán transformarlo en cualquier animal que deseen, claro uno que sea inofensivo y posteriormente deberán trabajar con su compañero de escritorio. Inicialmente uno de ustedes convertirá su animal en el animal que el otro haya transformado , igualando su apariencia y visceversa , esto es lo que llamamos transformación de duplicación, ya que efectivamente se trata de transformar imitando las características del modelo a seguir .Por favor inicien-_

En frente de cada alumno había aparecido un objeto , Hermione tenia una regla y su compañera tenia un libro,Hermione miro detenidamente la regla y visualizo al animal que quería ver, movio su varita y en unos instantes la regla se habia transformado en una nutria, observo a su compañera y habia invocado a un pavo real .El salón se habia llenado de el murmullo de los animales. Dumbledore sonrió y paso por los escritorios observando las criaturas que habían transformado sus alumnos, llegó al lugar de Hermione y dijo:

-_Señorita diggory , por favor podría mostrarme como transformaría el hermoso pavo real en la nutria que tiene la señorita Granger-_

Diggory asintió y procedió a realizar lo pedido, aunque tuvo un poco de dificultades, logro hacerlo con la ayuda de Dumbledore

_-Felicitaciones señorita Diggory , lo ha hecho muy bien , le recomiendo tener mas seguridad a la hora de realizar el movimiento de varita y le aseguro que jamás fallara a la hora de realizar la transformación-_Le dijo Dumbledore de forma sonriente a su alumna , Diggory había transformado la nutria de nuevo al pavo real que había elegido

-_ Ahora señorita Granger, es su turno –_ dumbledore le indico a Hermione y ella asintió, todos observaban expectantes, ya que , seria la primera vez que verían a la chica transferida actuar.

Hermione divisó su nutria y luego paso su mirada al pavo real ,observo detalladamente al ave , y regreso su vista a su nutria, dio un respiro profundo , pronuncio el conjuro y movio su varita enfrente del animal. En menos de un segundo habían dos pavos reales exactamente iguales sobre el escritorio.

-_Maravilloso señorita granger , una perfecta ejecución que amerita 10 puntos para gryffindor-_Dumbledore sonrió y continuo avanzando por los escritorios, observando el trabajo de cada uno de sus alumnos. Al final llegó al escritorio de Tom.

Tom tenía una manzana y su compañero de escritorio tenia un tintero, Tom había transformado la manzana en un camaleón y su compañero en una lechuza. Dumbledore había observado como aquel chico había transformado la lechuza en un camaleón, pero este no cambiaba de color como el de Tom.

-_Oh joven Lastrange , lo ha hecho perfectamente solo debe tener en cuenta que su objetivo no es inmóvil-_Dumbledore paso su mirada a Tom- _Por favor Tom, podría mostrarnos su ejecución de la transformación_

Tom acato la orden obedientemente, aunque en el interior le molestaba que se dirigiera a el como Tom y no por su apellido. Sus compañeros pensaban que era debido al respeto y confianza que había ganado de Dumbledore como alumno ejemplar. Tom sabía que el viejo lo hacia para fastidiarlo, pero aun así, no permitiría que algo tan trivial , como los intentos de aquel viejo lo perturbaran , no quería cometer ningún error frente a Dumbledore , necesitaba que aquel viejo dejara de meter sus narices en asuntos que no le incumben.

Con aquellos pensamientos Tom realizo el ejercicio de manera impecable, no le costo ningún esfuerzo y sus compañeros estaban impresionados con la rapidez que lo había logrado.

-_Maravilloso como siempre Tom, sin duda tienes un gran potencial, 10 puntos para Slytherin –_ Sentenció Dumbledore.

En el almuerzo Hermione socializo más con sus compañeros de Gryffindor, Diggory se había encargado de presentárselos y le hablaron más de Hogwarts. Después, ellas se dirigieron con sus demás compañeros de quinto a su clase de pociones .En medio de la multitud Hermione tropezó con un corpulento y alto joven que parecía de ultimo año

-_Oh lo siento, lo siento, no fue mi intención, espero no haberla lastimado señorita-_Dijo aquel extraño chico

-_No es nada, es mi culpa por no haberme fijado-_ Hermione dijo amablemente. El chico siguió su camino pero Hermione se sentía extraña, aquel chico se le hacia conocido de algún lado. Seguro era familiar de alguien que conocería en su tiempo. Lo que ella no sabia es que él en su tiempo, sería uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

Hermione se sentó junto a Celeste Diggory de nuevo, esta vez en clase de pociones. Se habían hecho amigas ya que con ella compartía las mismas clases, así que según el protocolo ya podían llamarse por sus nombres. Hermione observo los calderos de enfrente, reconociendo su contenido por su aroma, recordó que Slughorn impartía esta materia, y sintió una leve sensación de calidez, que la invadía. Ella revivió en su mente aquellos recuerdos, en donde estaba con sus amigos, discutiendo con Harry por aquel extraño libro y con Ron por lavender Brown. Hermione sonrió, aunque no fueran perfectos, eran sus recuerdos y sabía que aunque estuviera separada de ellos, nadie le podría quitar esos fuertes lazos que los unían.

Celeste se percató de la distracción de su amiga, dejó que siguiera soñando despierta, se veía hermosa sonriendo de aquella forma tan dulce, sincera y distraída, a pesar de que se conocían desde poco, Celeste sabía que Hermione, era una joven seria, amable, muy educada que había pasado por muchas cosas y verla sonreír de aquella forma sincera era algo agradable. Aunque ella no era la única que había notado aquella sonrisa, Tom quien había ingresado en aquel instante al salón y estaba escuchando lo que le decía uno de sus "amigos", la observo, sentada ahí con aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

Tom se desconcertó-" _aquella sangre sucia como podía sonreír de aquella forma, que era lo que la incitaba a hacerlo?"-_

y aunque solo la había observado por una fracción de segundo , ¿por que no podía sacarse de su cabeza aquella sonrisa?, ¿Por qué quería seguir observándola? Solo había un pensamiento lógico que retumbaba en su mente en medio de aquellos confusos pensamientos:

-"_debo borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro"-_

Slughorn entró al salón un poco apresurado

-L_amento haber llegado un poco tarde, queridos alumnos, me entretuve en el camino hablando con el director Dippet-_colocándose detrás de su escritorio llamando la atención de los estudiantes hacia los calderos- _Sé que en lo que lleva de la clase se han sentido un poco extraños, con sensación de alegría, felicidad o extrañeza en algunos casos. Todo eso es causado por los calderos que tengo aquí, específicamente, por la poción que contiene el caldero de en medio, los demás están vacios .Por favor, podrían ser tan amables de inhalar el aroma que llena la habitación._

Hermione y Tom reaccionaron. Aquella sensación que sentían era a causa de la amortentia. Hermione suspiró, lo había olvidado y eso que aquel aroma no había cambiado para ella. Tom por su parte no conocía el aroma característico de esa poción, pero si conocía a la perfección la demás información de la poción como estudiante perfecto, atribuyendo, aquellos pensamientos extraños a la poción.

Se escucharon suspiros de parte del resto del salón, al parecer habían hecho caso a las instrucciones del profesor e inspirado el aroma.

-_Alguno de ustedes me podría decir, que es esta poción y cual es su función?-_Preguntó Slughorn, sabiendo que sería Tom , el único que levantaría la mano y respondería. Sin embargo cuando levanto la vista, no observo una, sino dos manos levantadas, Slughorn se sorprendió al ver a la estudiante nueva, estaba indeciso, pero al final el anteponía sus estudiantes favoritos antes que los demás.

-_Adelante Tom, ilústranos-_

_-Profesor, si no tiene ninguna objeción, le cedo la palabra a la señorita que levantó la mano, no seria cortés de mi parte ignorar su intención de responder, además creo que seria agradable para la clase, escuchar una voz que no sea la mía- _ Hermione se sorprendió. Las demás jóvenes del salón suspiraron y rieron ante su comentario y Slughorn habló

-_Que admirable y caballeroso de su parte Tom, sin duda eres, un Joven ejemplar, como he dicho siempre, lo que merece una recompensa, ¡10 puntos para Slytherin!. Señorita…Granger_, _ha de sentirse afortunada, por la oportunidad que le ha dado Tom, por favor, podría ser tan amable de contestar la pregunta que formulé?-_

Hermione asiente y responde –_Señor, la poción que se encuentre en el caldero, es el filtro de amor, mas potente que existe. Causa una poderosa obsesión en el bebedor .Tiene un brillo nacarado, su vapor asciende formando unas inconfundibles espirales y tiene un aroma diferente para cada persona que lo huela, recordándoles las cosas que más les atrae. Incluso si esa persona no conoce la afición a dicho objeto.-_

_-Maravilloso, señorita Granger, ¡10 puntos para gryffindor! Tom no se equivoco al permitirle responder en su lugar. Por su puesto, la amortentia no crea amor. Es imposible crear o imitar el amor .solo produce un intenso encaprichamiento, una obsesión…Por cierto señorita Granger que aroma percibe usted-_

Tom rodó los ojos, Slughorn era predecible, sabia que el preguntaría eso, por eso había cedido su palabra a la sangre sucia, había sido una magnifica jugada. Había evitado responder sobre aquella estúpida poción de amor, todo sobre el amor le desagradaba. Además aumentó la admiración y respeto de parte del profesor y los demás. Ganó 10 puntos para su casa. Pudo observar que tan inteligente era aquella sangre sucia que lo había sorprendido en transformaciones y también se ahorro el responder sobre el aroma que él percibía, el cual no existía y aunque existiera, él no seria tan débil para comentarlo. Eso le daría ventaja de saber más sobre la sangre sucia para usar aquello que le atrae en su contra. Tom sonrió, solo él tenia la capacidad de aprovechar cualquier situación al máximo, tan rápidamente y sin esforzarse. Entonces se limito a poner atención.

Hermione contesto la pregunta, tal como lo había hecho en su momento-_ profesor, lo que yo percibo es aroma a césped recién cortado y pergamino nuevo-_ No mencionó el aroma de Ron por que no podría describirlo y aquel Aroma era muy débil, casi inexistente a comparación de aquella vez.

_-Muy bien señorita Granger_, _esta es una de las tres pociones que fabricaremos durante el año escolar, quien logre prepararla ganará una bonificación en puntos y un frasco lleno de Félix felices. Muy bien todos, vamos a leer sobre la poción multijugos, quiero que tengan claro los ingredientes y el procedimiento para ambas pociones. La próxima clase comenzaremos con la preparación de ambas. No lo haremos hoy debido a que en estos momentos no han llegado los ingredientes faltantes, ya saben la guerra y esas cosas-_

Hermione leyó las instrucciones de aquel libro, difería de la edición moderna solo un poco nada importante. Celeste en vez de acudir a Slughorn acudía a Hermione para que le ayudara con las dudas sobre la poción, estaba contenta de que una joven de Gryffindor estuviera a la altura de Tom Riddle. Mientras Hermione le explicaba los detalles de la poción a Celeste, Tom observaba curioso la escena. Además de Hermione, el ya sabia sobre la poción y no necesitaba leer, así que para matar el aburrimiento decidió estudiar un poco a la sangre sucia, ya que muy pronto la enfrentaría.

Era la hora de la cena. Hermione se reunió con sus demás compañeros de casa y cenaron, en medio de la cena celeste inició la conversación.

-_Las clases de hoy fueron sorprendentes, hubieran visto a la señorita Hermione, demostró ser muy inteligente y hábil con los hechizos, me atrevo a decir que nunca había visto a una hechicera tan capaz como ella, creo que debo ser mas aplicada si deseo estar a la altura de ella- _Celeste sonrió y Hermione no puedo evitar el leve sonrojo el cual aumento cuando el prefecto longbottom añadió

-_Entonces, envidio mucho a aquel que sea su prometido, no solo tendría por esposa a una joven tan hermosa sino también talentosa-_

_-Dinos querida ya tienes un prometido?-_pregunto Celeste

-_No estoy comprometida, ya saben por todas las cosas que están sucediendo y además creo que mi origen muggle puede ser un obstáculo- _Dijo Hermione tratando de que su justificación fuera lo mas convincente posible.

-_ No sea modesta Señorita Granger, eso no es un obstáculo, además con todas esas cualidades que tiene, cualquier familia de sangre pura querría tenerla en su familia, ya que aunque lo nieguen las señoritas de sangre pura, sobre todo las Slytherin, les importan mas los bailes, la ropa, el lujo, que prepararse como buenas hechiceras que el mundo mágico necesita- _Dijo longbottom

-_Eso es muy cierto, somos muy pocas las damas que conservamos nuestros ideales, ahh que daría yo para que Tom Riddle me considerara como una opción, aunque creo que el como buen joven y respetador de las buenas costumbres, terminara con alguna de Slytherin- _ Hermione casi se atraganta con su comida, había olvidado que todos en Hogwarts lo admiraban y respetaban, ella pensaba que al menos en Gryffindor lo odiarían pero no fue así.

-_ Es verdad muchas señoritas de hogwarts , desearían ser la prometida del joven Riddle, pero te recuerdo querida Celeste que ya estas comprometida y que él es quien elige a su prometida-_Dijo Longbottom. En aquella época habían dos opciones, la primera que las familias arreglaran los matrimonios de sus hijos por conveniencia o que los hijos varones eligieran a su prometida libremente: por conveniencia, amor o por el motivo que desearan. Las mujeres no podían elegir.

-_ lo se, lo se, solo estaba soñando un poco despierta, además no me puedo quejar de mi prometido es un muy buen joven-_

Las semanas habían transcurrido, Hermione ya era considerada una estudiante brillante y destacada, no solo se tenia en cuenta la participación de Riddle , también la de ella. Aunque Tom tenia una mejor reputación que ella, al ser varón y llevar mucho tiempo en Hogwarts, aun no era competencia para él, pero si una molestia en su zapato.

Era fin de semana. La mayoría de alumnos irían a hogsmade. Hermione esta vez había rechazado la oferta de sus amigos para visitar el lugar, deseaba descansar de la ajetreada semana que había tenido, iría a leer en tranquilidad a su amada biblioteca, aprovechando que serian pocos los que estarían allí. Se sentó en una de las sillas mas apartadas y sacó un libro de legeremancia y oclumancia que había comprado tiempo atrás. Estaba tan ensimismada en su lectura que no noto , que estaba siendo observada y tampoco noto que esa misma persona se acercaba a su lugar.

-_Señorita Granger , disculpe por interrumpir su lectura, pero es tan extraño verle en la biblioteca especialmente en un día como hoy , que me llamo la atención. Puedo conocer el porque una joven tan agraciada como usted no salió a divertirse un poco_?-Tom al fin vio su oportunidad para manipular a la sangre sucia. Hermione estaba atónita , él solo se dirigía a ella durante las clases , cuando era estrictamente necesario, de antemano ella sabia lo que él pensaba sobre los sangre sucias , si se dirigía a ella de forma tan casual era por que se traía algo entre manos.

-_ Bueno joven Riddle, a decir verdad, quería pasar un fin de semana diferente. Dejar que mis amigos se diviertan por su cuenta. Pasar tiempo de calidad a solas, pensando , planeando usted comprenderá que a veces necesitamos alejarnos de todo por unos cuantos instantes y ser nosotros mismos - _Hermione lo dice de forma amable, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no estropearlo y pidiendo que no haya dicho nada estúpido , ella quería acercarse a el, ser su amiga.

-C_iertamente, hay veces que ese entorno de tradiciones y amistades que nos rodean y que tanto respetamos nos llegan a abrumar un poco, la comprendo perfectamente, me suele pasar también-_ Tom dijode forma calmada y compresiva, en su interior el detestaba el hecho de tratar a una sangre sucia, pero en el fondo aunque no lo percibiera, se sentía aliviado de encontrar a alguien que pudiera mantener una conversación de su nivel intelectual y aun mas era sorprendente que fuera mujer.

-_Por eso joven Riddle, no use aquella mascara de hipocresía conmigo, por favor, no se reprima siéntase libre de decir lo que verdaderamente piensa, se que no soy de su agrado, lo sé, a mi me complacería conocer su verdadero yo y no aquel que muestra ante los demás-_

_-Como se atreve usted a decir eso señorita, al parecer aún soy un desconocido, ya posee mi atención, no necesita decir algo tan descabellado para mantener la conversación- _ Tom se había molestado con lo que había dicho Hermione, iba a hacerle pagar por eso. Pero la bibliotecaria estaba pasando por allí, así que tuvo que ser caballeroso si quería mantener su imagen de buen muchacho

Hermione sacó su varita e hizo un hechizo silenciador alrededor de ellos –_ lo siento, pero Joven Riddle es usted un gran mago, aun siendo estudiante y en unos cuantos años sus acciones cambiaran el mundo. Sin mencionar que es descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin. Es por eso que no debería reprimirse - _Hermione dio en el clavo, Tom no sabia como ella se había enterado de eso, solo él lo sabia, sus seguidores aún no y descubriendo a donde quería llegar accedió

-_ha llamado mi atención de verdad, pero señorita, si desea que le exprese lo que verdad pienso este no es el lugar adecuado, si tanto lo desea, es pertinente que se dirija dentro de 10 minutos adonde le indique el papel- _Tom conjuro un hechizo sobre el papel que señalaba el lugar exacto , donde debería ir. Como estaba encantado, desaparecería al transcurrir los 10 minutos, Tom se levanto y se retiro del lugar despidiéndose cortésmente.

Hermione vio el papel. El lugar indicado, era el salón de los menesteres, Tom era el único de aquella época que conocía aquel salón y asumía que Hermione como una novata no sabría reconocer el lugar después. Pasaron 10 minutos y Hermione se dirigió al lugar de su encuentro. Entró al salón sigilosamente, la puerta se había cerrado fuertemente y Tom estaba dándole la espalda.

_-Así que una sangre sucia como usted, se atreve a dirigirse a mi como si estuviera a mi nivel, que patético, creo que no sabe el lugar que le corresponde, después de todo tenia que ser una valerosa Gryffindor-_ Tom se gira observándola, con su rostro lleno de furia y rencor, por su parte Hermione, tenia un semblante tranquilo como si no hubiera escuchado nada –_ pero eso quedara atrás ¡Crucio!-_Hermione se arrodilla del dolor, soportando sintiendo como atacaba cada parte de su ser, ella venia preparada para eso , ella no lloraba, no quería complacerlo

-Oh, _con que no lloras asquerosa hija de muggles, me vas a decir como supiste lo de mi herencia mágica o quieres que te lo saque a las malas?- _ Tom se acerco , tomándola del cabello haciendo que lo mirara a sus ojos

-_ No le tengo miedo y siendo sincera eso es solo un poco a comparación con lo mucho que sé sobre usted, pero torturándome jamás va a obtener esa información – _Hermione no sentía miedo, si se había equivocado, afrontaría las consecuencias, pero jamás permitiría que Tom la humillara y que obtuviera lo que quisiera

Tom por un momento se sintió deslumbrado por la valentía de la sangre sucia, jamás había visto aquella mirada de determinación en otros ojos que no fueran los de él mismo frente al espejo. Se sentía molesto, ella lo sorprendía tantas veces y estaba tan iracundo que le lanzo un crucio tras otro hasta que el se sintió exhausto. Era la primera vez que torturar no le daba aquella satisfacción que siempre sentía. Acaso era por que ella no había llorado? O no había cedido a sus ordenes?, se sintió frustrado .Hermione estaba cansada, adolorida, lastimada pero había logrado manejarlo, Bellatrix la había torturado durante mas tiempo y en ese entonces ,Hermione no tenia fuerzas por su falta de alimentos y su constante movimiento , en la búsqueda de horrocruxs.

Usando su último recurso, se acerco a ella tomándola de la cabeza y la miro fijamente, estaba usando legeremancia. Tom había ingresado en su mente, pero la cantidad de información y de recuerdos era anormal, eran demasiados para una chica que solo tenia 15, aún considerando que era una joven apasionada por los libros. Tom veía muchas imágenes, pero no podía descifrarlas, muchos ocurrían en Hogwarts pero no reconocía a nadie de allí y no lograba comprender nada, era tanto que no pudo soportarlo, salió abruptamente de su mente cayendo de espaldas al suelo, aun deseando saber que contenía aquella mente.

Hermione no trató y no tenia fuerzas para tratar de impedir la entrada de Tom en su mente, antes de que él la interrumpiera en la biblioteca, ella había leído, algo sobre la sobresaturación mental, era un caso poco común, que era cuando un mago poseía demasiada información para su edad, lo que funcionaba como una barrera natural contra la legeremancia, así que aquella poción que le había dado dumbledore también fue pensada para ello. Hermione se incorporo pesadamente y camino hacia Tom, acercándose a él quien se había levantado y con un poco de dificultad con su respiración entrecortada le dijo.

-_Lo siento, pero tampoco de esta manera podrá obtener lo que yo sé, antes le había dicho que deseaba conocer su verdadero yo, y aún deseo eso, si desea conversar conmigo no soy prejuiciosa, no temo a usted y eso no significa que no sepa cual es mi lugar ni que le falte al respeto- _Hermione, había recogido la varita de Tom y se la ofreció amablemente. Tom tenía un semblante serio, pero le desconcertaba la actitud de Hermione, era una persona extraña. Él Tomo su varita.

-_Admirable, Señorita Granger, logra mantener la compostura en casos tan extremos, pero nunca olvide lo que verdaderamente pienso de usted y que aun deseo saber como logró obtener esa información pero como buen caballero, dejare que se marche por ahora-_Tom dijo eso y Hermione se marcho. Tom se sintió extraño, nunca se había sentido así, nadie lo había desafiado de aquella manera, conociendo de antemano de lo que él era capaz. Se tumbo contra la pared al parecer no seria tan aburrida su vida estudiante después de todo.

Hermione salió de aquella habitación y se dirigió a su dormitorio, tenía su respiración agitada y su pulso acelerado, aquello había sido demasiado, acaso estaba loca?, ahora tenia que seguir con aquello que había iniciado, solo rogaba a Merlín que fuero lo que hiciera estuviera bien.

* * *

><p><strong>he aquí el final del capitulo, espero con ansias sus comentarios , como dije al principio espero no haberlos decepcionado,por que siento que algo le hizo falta, ya saben, acepto todos sus reviews con cariño y si tienen alguna duda , sugerencias las respondo y las acepto <strong>


	5. Sueño y duelo

**Hola a todos , al fin pude subir este nuevo capitulo**

**muchas gracias, muchismas gracias a todos quienes me han agregado a sus alertas , favoritos y han dejado sus reviews y se han tomado la molestia de leer mi fic**

**El capitulo anterior me sorprendió , hasta este momento recibio 10 reviews es mas que la suma de los reviews de los capitulos pasados, se los agradesco de todo corazón , me pone muy feliz que les interes mucho la historia**

**este capitulo está dedicado a todos ustedes y perdónenme si los confundo con las actitudes de los personajes , no sabia que manejar un personaje era algo complicado, o por lo menos lo es para mi jejeje**

**también**** disculpen mis horrores de ****ortografía, pero lo hermoso del fanfiction es que uno corrige su ortografía de forma mas agradable que en un colegio o universidad XD**

**respuesta a reviews**

**luzenlaoscuridad: que bueno , no espero estropearlo en este capitulo**

**PrincesLynx: jejeje concuerdo contigo, esa es la ventaja de escribir, uno puede decidir como serán las cosas y agregar lo que prefiere ,espero que te agrade este capitulo **

**Naj:muchas gracias por leer mi historia, ese "wow" es el que me motiva a seguir escribiendo**

**todo es J.K.R y de warner, esta historia solo esta en esta pagina.**

**Disfruten la lectura**

* * *

><p>Hermione corría a su habitación, tenía que tranquilizarse lo mas pronto posible, Celeste no tardaría en llegar de su salida y si la sorprendía en su estado de agitación, no dudaría en interrogarla.<p>

Por su parte, Tom se dirigía tranquilamente hacia las mazmorras de Slytherin, aunque en su interior era todo lo contrario. Pensaba que podía manipular a aquella sangre sucia como a cualquier escoria que el trataba. Pero lo único que había obtenido era que su frustración aumentara, nadie lo había afrontado de aquella forma, y al primer crucio todos rogaban por su vida. No todo estaba perdido, aquella sangre sucia sabía cosas de él, al parecer no tenia intenciones de desenmascararlo por ahora. Se le hacia un verdadero reto descubrir como lo sabia, seria interesante. El sospechaba que si lo averiguaba encontraría algo que le seria útil, pero lográndolo o no, aquella sangre sucia, sería quien muriese cuándo él abriera la cámara secreta dejando en claro que nadie se entromete en su camino sin pagar las consecuencias.

Transcurrió una hora, Hermione había tomado una larga ducha, para relajarse y meditar lo que había sucedido. Era increíble que en su primer encuentro, hubiera sido torturada con crucios hasta el cansancio. Definitivamente, era muy mala para acercarse a los demás, era un fracaso, cualquier otra chica lo hubiera hecho mejor. Suspiró, cualquier otra chica con sus vanos intentos de coqueteo, hubiera quedado traumada con un solo crucio. Hermione estaba cepillando su cabello, usando aquel vestido blanco largo sin mangas de encaje, que se hacia llamar piyama, para ella era un vestido elegante. ¿Acaso hasta dormidos iban a reuniones sociales? Hermione se río, y unos minutos después regreso a sus reflexiones. Dejo su cepillo y se miro al espejo.

-_"Dumbledore ,confía en mi, si el cree en mi , es por que yo puedo lograrlo. Sé que puedo salvarlo, así me equivoque, lo seguiré intentando hasta el final .No puedo olvidar que él aún tiene una oportunidad y soy la única quien se la puede otorgar. El es un ser humano y por mas que me torture y me lastime, no debo huir de él"-_

Hermione se repetía aquella frase una y otra vez hasta que cedió al sueño. Sus demás compañeras de cuarto habían llegado. Ninguna de ellas podría imaginar lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde de fin de semana.

Muchos analistas han dado diferentes funciones de los sueños la teoría mas científica dice que el sueño es una función del cerebro para recrear los sucesos ocurridos previamente, mientras el cerebro se repara. Otra teoría es que en los sueños el subconsciente se libera y recrea los deseos y anhelos más profundos de la persona, aún si esta los ignora .Incluso existe una teoría mística que dice que los sueños son ligeras premoniciones dependiendo de la capacidad cerebral de la persona. Los sueños realmente son una mezcla de estos conceptos, pero para los magos los sueños son mucho más poderosos y misteriosos, por que no solo se libera su subconsciente sino también su magia, haciendo que ocurran sucesos fascinantes que solo quedan registrados en el subconsciente de los magos involucrados en el sueño.

Era más de media noche, Todos en el castillo dormían y Hermione había comenzado a soñar mientras dormía.

Estaba en el gran salón, tenia puesta su piyama, al parecer todos vestían de igual forma, incluso los chicos vestían pantalones y camisa blanca, el material de los trajes y vestidos era tan ligero y fino que parecía hecho con estelas de luna. Curiosamente no había ningún profesor, solo alumnos, Hermione veía que distintos y numerosos animales revoloteaban por todos los espacios, eran de un azul brillante, que al instante ella reconoció como los patronus de todos.

Hermione se divertía y sonreía. Jugueteando con todos, no se había fijado que estaba en el fondo del lago negro, pero no era negro, era de miles de colores y el calamar gigante enseñaba nado mágico a las criaturas más pequeñas. Cuando Salió se encontró con sus amigos.

-_Hermione, con que aquí estabas, hemos estado buscándote, desde que corriste lejos de nosotros en busca de aquella ave - _Decía Harry mientras la tomaba de sus manos y giraba con ella, con sus pies descalzos rozando el pasto

_-Si, aunque te fuiste hace poco, para nosotros ha sido una eternidad- _Ron se había unido a aquella ronda

-_Lo siento pero… aun no puedo regresar, no he podido alcanzar a aquella avecilla herida- _Hermione sonreía junto a sus amigos mientras giraban

-P_ero que dices Hermione, si esta allí arriba-_Harry se había detenido y le indicaba la torre más alta. La torre de astronomía. Hermione podía ver claramente a una hermosa ave blanca con unas pequeñas manchas negras y sus ojos preciosos eran de la más cristalina esmeralda. Hermione observo que no había forma de subir hasta allí

_-Pero no hay manera de subir, aquella avecilla esta en aquel lugar tan alto e inalcanzable, que pareciera que fuera irreal y no se si lograre curar sus heridas-_Hermione desde los mas profundo de su corazón deseaba alcanzar a aquella ave.

_-Hermione, como dices eso, si ya estas arriba… Harry y yo debemos irnos, no queremos hacer esperar al quidditch, estamos contentos de haberte visto-_Ron le gritaba desde abajo y Hermione se giro cuando ellos se marcharon. Había comprendido que por más imposible que le pareciera, si lo deseaba y se lo proponía, alcanzaría aquella ave.

Hermione miraba aquellos ojos verdes que pertenecían al ave, que no apartaba la mirada de ella, las manchas negras palpitaban como si amenazaran con cubrir el cuerpo de aquella ave con ese negro de la oscuridad. El ave imponente, era orgulloso y distante, no dejaba que Hermione lo tocara como si desconociera el hecho que estuviera herido, pero a la vez sus ojos mostraban aquella necesidad de afecto

Su mano logró tocar al ave y esta se materializó en un joven de cabello y ojos oscuros; de piel blanca tan acariciadle como la seda, aquel joven quien con aquella ropa, tenía un halo de misterio que parecía efímero. Tom Riddle, miraba a Hermione, contándole con sus ojos lo que sentía y no comprendía.

Tom había ido a la cama muy tarde, como prefecto tenía muchas cosas que atender, quedó dormido, y comenzó a soñar. Eso era algo que el no controlaba y que no le interesaba aún.

Él estaba en una calle muggle. Él era un pequeño niño en medio de una multitud transitoria y se sentía solo, nadie le prestaba atención, por más que pidiera ayuda, la gente lo ignoraba, todos ellos comían y bebían, con sus ostentosas vestimentas .Tom sentía frio, hambre y sed, no tenia forma de obtener lo que deseaba, cómo, si el no existía, eso es lo que todos le demostraban y él estaba a punto de creer. El en ese instante deseó irse de aquel lugar y buscar uno donde estuviera bien, se convirtió en una avecilla blanca de hermosos ojos verdes y lentamente emprendió su vuelo, aún se sentía solo, pero a medida que se elevaba descubrió que nunca necesitaría de aquellos quienes lo lastimaron con su indiferencia pero en el fondo aunque ya se hacia su propio camino, aquel deseo de experimentar cariño pesaba en el fondo de su corazón. Descubrió lo poderoso que era pero de una manera equivocada, su alma representada por su plumaje, comenzaba a mancharse con aquel negro que amenazaba con fijarse fuertemente a él. Esta oscuridad opacaba lo que desde siempre anhelaba y ahora todos se acercaban por su imponencia, su poder, pero nunca porque quisieran escucharlo ni compartir su calidez con él.

Se había sentido perseguido, por una chica y desde que se estableció en la torre mas alta, para observar a los demás en su superioridad, ella lo miraba con tristeza, con deseo a acercarse a él .El la miraba con desprecio, pensando que era otra más, deslumbrada con su apariencia. Pero al ver que ella estaba frente a él, no dejaría que su insolencia lo tocara. Tom observo en sus ojos aquello que no observo en otros y siempre anhelaba ver, calidez. Ella siempre había podido ver a través de sus ojos, sentía tristeza por que sabía que estaba herido. El le devolvió la mirada, suplicante, ¿seria ella quien lo curara?, pero su orgullo era más, se había distanciado de ella. Lo había logrado tocar, por primera vez sintió durante un segundo, aquel roce suave, que le recordaba su humanidad, devolviéndolo a lo que era. Un hombre y no un ave.

Él no la miraba, asimilaba el hecho de que ya no podía volar a dónde deseara. De nuevo sintió aquél roce, esta vez en su mejilla, era tan sutil como si temiera lastimarlo. Hermione posó su mano en la mejilla de Tom mirándolo fijamente con comprensión y amor en sus ojos.

-_No importa lo alto y lo lejos que llegues a estar. Siempre, de algún modo, lograre… alcanzarte. Por que_ _es lo que mas deseo, curar, aquellas heridas que tienes, entregarte el amor que jamás has recibido y que nunca has sentido-_

Con aquellas palabras Tom sentía que su cuerpo era invadido de una extraña sensación de felicidad, imitó los movimientos de Hermione temeroso a equivocarse y recorrió la mejilla con su mano, familiarizándose con aquella suavidad. Entonces tomó su mano

-_Lamento todos aquellos obstáculos que en el tiempo te he puesto y te pondré, pero será algo muy difícil para los dos, jamás creí que esto sucedería , estoy muy agradecido por acercarte a mi , incluso, atravesando aquella barrera de dolor y odio que yo mismo cree para protegerme-_

_-No te preocupes por eso, solo serán retos para probar que el poder encontrarnos va mas allá del destino - _

_-Desearía, poder despertar y recordar este sueño, evitando tanto dolor- _Decía Tom Poniendo su frente en contra la de Hermione

-_ yo también lo deseo, pero debemos conformarnos por ser felices en el mundo de los sueños, mientras nuestros destinos se deciden en el mundo de la realidad-_

Hermione y Tom estaban durmiendo, en sus respectivos dormitorios, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. A la mañana siguiente al despertar ninguno de los dos supo que había soñado y menos con el otro, ignorando aquella sensación de emoción que sentían. Hermione pensó que era a causa de que su cuerpo se había recuperado de los crucios y estaba mejor y Tom se lo atribuyo a que pronto abriría la cámara secreta y que destruiría a la asquerosa sangre sucia.

Habían transcurrido varias semanas. Tom y Hermione se trataban como de costumbre: solo cuando era necesario y formalmente discutiendo fuentes y teorías en clases. Fuera de ellas si sus miradas se cruzaban, en ese instante no fingían. Tom le lanzaba una mirada de desprecio y Hermione le sonreía, o al revés, Tom le sonreía y Hermione quedaba desconcertada. Al parecer a Tom no le gustaba perder.

Las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras, eran muy aburridoras. Hermione sentía que estaba de regreso a su época en la que Umbridge era la maestra. Lo único bueno es que los libros que estudiaban tenían la correcta teoría, solo que nunca la habían aplicado. Hermione quería experimentar aquella euforia cuando lograba desarmar a su oponente, batirse en un duelo amistoso, para que ambos combatientes ganaran la experiencia que requerían. Pero nada de aquello le satisfacía, esta clase eran solo horas de lectura, eso ella lo podía hacer sola en la biblioteca y le iba mejor, ella deseaba tener una clase de verdad , mientras, regresó a la lectura de su libro, mas exactamente al capitulo del encantamiento Patronus.

"El encantamiento patronus, la mejor defensa en contra del ataque de un dementor, la criatura mas siniestra y oscura de todas. La cual lleva miedo y desesperación a donde vaya…

…Cualquier mago puede conjurar el encantamiento patronus , solo debe repetir el conjuro "Expecto Patronum" recurriendo previamente a un recuerdo lleno de felicidad o satisfacción, lo suficientemente fuerte, para equilibrar aquella energía negativa que emana el dementor y alejarlo del lugar. Si el encantamiento es muy potente, tomara la forma de una animal que identifique a su portador…"

Hermione pensó por lógica que si Tom conjuraba un patronus este tomaría la forma de una serpiente. No le sorprendía en nada, por más que fuera un habilidoso mago, sus gustos eran predecibles. La casa a la que pertenecía tenía una serpiente por emblema, su mascota seria una serpiente, hablaría con las serpientes y su cara dejaría de ser humana para parecer a una serpiente. No le extrañaba que si existiera una chica serpiente, se casaría con una. Hermione estallo en risas por el rumbo que tomaba sus pensamientos. Todos en el salón se exaltaron y miraron a quien había irrumpido aquel silencio mortal. Hermione se sonrojo y pido disculpas

-_Disculpen mi falta de educación al interrumpir la clase de forma tan exagerada. Al parecer hoy desperté sintiéndome un poco alterada y fuera de mí, si el profesor me concede su permiso, iré a tomar aire y a meditar mis acciones-_

El profesor dio su visto bueno y Hermione con una reverencia salió abochornada del salón. Celeste , quien se preocupaba por su amiga pidió permiso para acompañarla, pero el profesor se negó . Él sabia de la inteligencia de Hermione, no por nada ella y Tom iban al final del libro, mientras que los demás con presión del profesor iban por la mitad. Sabia que ellos se estaba aburriendo en sus clases, por eso Hermione se había distraído en clase y Tom … Bueno el era tan educado que no lo demostraba. Decidió que necesitaban compartir un poco de tiempo extra clase.

-_Lo siento señorita Diggory, comprendo de antemano su preocupación por la señorita Granger, pero si se marcha, no lograra avanzar en el tema y le recuerdo que a mi me preocupa mucho su aprendizaje .No se lamente por la señorita , alguien mas irá a verificar que se encuentra bien. Joven Riddle usted es el indicado, por su avance en el tema puede abandonar el salón y en su calidad de prefecto podrá hacerse cargo de la señorita Granger-_

Tom entendió la orden que le había dado el profesor, no podía negarse el profesor le había quitado todos los argumentos validos. Se levantó, y salió en busca de la sangre sucia, tenia que admitir que aquella clase era insoportable, aunque las artes oscuras le apasionaban ya había leído todos los libros de la asignatura. Prefería cualquier cosa que permanecer dos horas rodeado de gente incompetente que fingía leer.

Hermione estaba sentada bajo un enorme árbol, frente al lago, viendo como el calamar gigante, emergía de vez en cuando. Aquel árbol, la escondía de quien fijara su mirada hacia aquel lugar, algo improbable porque todos estaban en clase y el director estaba encerrado en su oficina .Hermione sonrío, aquel era el momento perfecto para conjurar su patronus. Hermione recordó a sus amigos, murmuro el hechizo y una graciosa nutria surgió de la punta de su varita, con movimientos gráciles, deslizándose través del aire.

-_no me he equivocado, estaba seguro que había visto una nutria antes, no me sorprende que provenga de usted, fanática de las nutrias, lo que si me llama la atención es que una "señorita"-_ Tom hizo énfasis en la palabra señorita, demostrando todo su desprecio en su entonación _ - como usted, sepa como conjurar un patronus, una cosa son las transformaciones, muy fácil, pero los hechizos de duelo son algo más avanzado- _Tom había llegado a donde estaba Hermione.

_-Bueno, no soy la única que admira un animal en especial, no es así joven Riddle, si no me equivoco, usted tiene cierta predilección por los animales de sangre fría, en especial por las serpientes. Aunque no lo crea, soy una dama muy diestra en todas las asignaturas y se podría decir que últimamente mi especialidad es el duelo-_

No le sorprendía a Tom, que ella supiera aquel detalle sobre él, Tom había asimilado que ella sabía mucho más que solo tres o cuatro cosas importantes sobre él. Tom quería averiguar lo más pronto posible cuanto sabia sobre él y de qué forma se había enterado.

-S_eñorita Granger, disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero no le molestaría mostrar sus habilidades batiéndose en un duelo amistoso conmigo? claro si no se siente usted temerosa de hacerlo-_Tom hizo una leve inclinación, hablaba de forma elocuente, siendo precavido, estaban al aire libre, cualquiera que pasara podría escucharlos y si se percataban de lo que hacía o decía Tom creerían que estaba pidiéndole una cita o una pieza de baile pero no un duelo a Hermione.

-_Acepto encantada la oferta, pero me temo joven Riddle, que no será hoy por que aún hay clases a la cuales atender, además preferiría que nadie pudiera observar este encuentro, ya que no es propio de una dama batirse a duelo, y usted comprenderá lo primordial que es mantener las apariencias-_

Tom sonrió, al parecer podía llevar una conversación formal con aquella sangre sucia, le parecía peculiar, que no le dijera tonterías o sonrisitas absurdas como cualquier chica, al menos ella no decía incoherencias como cualquier otra, cuando él les dirigía la palabra. Pero le fastidiaba que no fuera tan voluble como él quisiera.

-_Comprendo perfectamente lo que la incómoda, si usted tiene buena memoria, recordara el lugar adecuado para desempeñar lo que nos compete, aunque para hacerlo interesante, le recomiendo que piense en algún premio si sale victoriosa, aunque lo dudo mucho, la espero mañana a esta misma hora-_

_-De acuerdo joven Riddle, espero que su orgullo no sea gravemente herido, si una señorita como yo lo vence en un duelo-_Tom quien estaba parado a su lado le ofreció su brazo para ayudarla a levantarse, Hermione no esperaba aquello de él, por supuesto, estando a solas – _por cierto joven Riddle, porque razón se encuentra aquí y por qué me está ayudando?-_

Tom bufo, mientras caminaba de regreso al castillo con Hermione del brazo –_no se ilusione señorita, la única razón por la que me encuentro aquí ayudándole, es porque el respetable profesor me pidió amablemente el favor de buscarla, si fuera por mí , la habría arrojado al lago sin ningún remordimiento- _

Hermione se rio, Malfoy era un animal comparado con Riddle , ella sabía que solo era por las costumbres de la época que Tom se comportaba así.

-_Por cierto señorita Granger , podría decirme la razón de por qué se reía de aquella forma tan estrepitosa, en el salón de clase-_

_-verá, si le dijera, creo que definitivamente me arrojaría al lago, así que prefiero guardar silencio, pero no se moleste, son cosas muy agradables que pienso sobre usted-_

Tom pensaba responderle, pero ya estaban dentro del castillo, así que se limito a regalarle una de sus miradas frías y serias. Habían llegado justo a tiempo para recoger sus cosas, cuando entraron ninguno de sus compañeros les presto atención, no era nada fuera de lo común. Únicamente Celeste y los "amigos de Tom" se percataron de ellos.

A la hora del té , Hermione estaba conversando amenamente con sus compañeras de casa , pero a medida que transcurrían los minutos , las jóvenes se fueron retirando debido a tareas que debían terminar. Quedando así sólo Celeste y Hermione.

-_He aguardado durante todo el día, para poder conversar apropiadamente contigo querida Hermione. Por que hasta el día de hoy me percaté, de que el Joven Riddle y tú tienen ciertas similitudes y es curioso que su trato es meramente académico y viendo que hoy estuvieron cierto tiempo a solas…me gustaría conocer los detalles, no puedes negar que el Joven Riddle es el mas apuesto , inteligente y talentoso de todo Hogwarts- _Dijo una mu sonriente Celeste con aquel tono de complicidad.

-_No niego nada de lo que has dicho, pero te puedo asegurar nada interesante que tu esperes, simplemente el joven Riddle llegó después de un largo tiempo a donde me encontraba, indicando que venia por ordenes expresas del profesor, así que lo seguí y llegamos al salón justo cuando terminaba la clase- _ Hermione le contó todo de manera simple, ocultando aquella pequeña conversación que había mantenido con Tom y sobre todo omitiendo el duelo que tendría mañana con él , estos asuntos solo los involucraba a ellos dos y hermione no quería que nadie mas se entrometiera , para evitar desastres si fallaba en su propósito.

Mientras en la sala de los menesteres. Tom conversaba con sus "amigos", más bien, él les contaba sobre sus nuevos planes. Él estaba seguro que este año encontraría la cámara secreta , así que no veía por que esperar mas para revelarles lo que planeaba hacer este año.

-E_ste año demostrare la superioridad de los sangre pura, muchos de ustedes han dudado de mis capacidades, pero no lo volverán a hacer, al saber que soy el heredero de Slytherin que se habla en la leyenda, y lo probare abriendo de nuevo la cámara secreta, demostrando que los ideales de Salazar slytherin siguen firmes y que los sangre sucias deberán temer de ahora en adelante. Tienen algo que decir?- _Decía Tom seriamente, con su mirada llena de determinación , ninguno se atrevía a hablar en su contra.

-_Señor y que sucederá con aquella sangre sucia entrometida, es insoportable observar como estorba en su camino-_Decía Lestrange , a él le fastidiaba aquella sangre sucia que osaba competir contra su amo , en clases.

-_Por ahora no interfieran , lo mejor es dejar que se continúe confiando, lo que menos queremos es levantar sospechas, ya que dumbledore , nos vigila de cerca, entre más pase el tiempo , menos sospecharan de nosotros cuando reciba su castigo. Piénsenlo, si los hubiera dejado actuar , aquella sangre sucia , hubiera desaparecido pronto y Dumbledore hubiera tenido un argumento para acusarme, diciendo que no toleraba su competencia-_

Sus seguidores eran idiotas, de eso no tenia ninguna duda ,solo para ganar su preferencia e impresionarlo, pensaban en atacar , atacar, nada mas, no eran capaces de pensar en lo que realmente debían hacer. Ellos deberían estar agradecidos que son sangre pura o sino Tom no hubiera sido misericordioso con ellos y ofrecerles la oportunidad de aprovechar al máximo su estatus y poder para ser algo mas que hijos de papi.

Al no haber escuchado sonido alguno Tom concluyó

-_Antes de finalizar el año escolar, la cámara secreta habrá sido abierta y aquella sangre sucia no interferirá más, por ahora eso es todo lo que deben saber, cuando esté a punto de ejecutar el plan los llamare de nuevo. Procuren comportarse, guardar las apariencias y no intenten agruparse , solo nos volveremos a reunir una vez mas, no quiero arriesgar nada por algún error de ustedes-_

La reunión había terminado, todos se había retirado. Tom era el ultimo en salir ya que pronto tendría que iniciar su vigía como prefecto, no le molestaba, ya que era su oportunidad de buscar la entrada a la cámara sin levantar sospechas. No todo era perfecto, de vez en cuando se topaba con los otros prefectos y tenia que suspender su búsqueda. Lo que lo mantenía animado, era que mañana tendría aquel duelo, otra oportunidad para desquitarse con la sangre sucia , practicar sus hechizos y descubrir lo que intentaba lograr. Le llamo la atención que vio a la chica que siempre estaba con Granger. Diggory, y estaba acompañada del prefecto Longbottom, al parecer estaban conversando sobre la sangre sucia, Tom puso atención desde el pasillo contiguo. Las sombras lo encubrían perfectamente.

-T_engo tanta envidia de la querida Hermione, cuanto daría yo, para que enviaran al joven Riddle en mi búsqueda. Aunque al parecer a ella no le interesa , cuando le argumente lo apuesto e inteligente que es él, ella simplemente me dio la razón, como si no quisiera pensar en ello. Se que ella no siente lo suficientemente cómoda, para pensar en esas cosas, por la transferencia y eso, pero debería darse una oportunidad-_

_-No todos piensan lo mismo que tu Celeste, la señorita Granger es sensata y no es extraño que no le guste el joven Riddle, los gustos son diferentes, además no te has puesto a pensar que no le ha de interesar a él y tu ya quieres que se haga ilusiones, también puede existir algún chico que también este interesado en ella-_

Tom dejo de escuchar, lo demás no le interesaba, con que había admitido que lo que pensaban las demás jóvenes era cierto, así que no era tan estoica después de todo, pero lo mas interesante, era que aunque Diggory no cayo en cuenta, Longbottom tenia cierto interés por la sangre sucia. Podría utilizar aquello a su favor en cualquier momento.

Al día siguiente Las clases habían transcurrido rapidamente. Tom y Hermione no se habían visto desde el día anterior debido a que las materias que veían este día , eran con otras casas. Hermione sentía un pequeño cosquilleo en su interior. Era la emoción que la embargaba . Por su parte Tom se había adelantado y había hecho que el salón de los menesteres fuera lo suficientemente adecuado para el cuenta atrás había iniciado, Hermione con paso lento avanzaba hacia aquella puerta que había aparecido ante sus ojos. Pasó saliva e ingreso al recinto

-_Llega tarde, señorita sangre sucia, ¿acaso la tentación de huir ha sido demasiado fuerte?- _Tom estaba apoyado en contra de una de las paredes laterales del salón, tranquilamente como si nada fuera a ocurrir

-_Se ha equivocado Joven Riddle , yo jamás pensaría en huir, le había dejado en claro que no temo a usted , debería decir que usted es quien ha llegado demasiado temprano ¿acaso la emoción , le ha hecho anticiparse a la hora del encuentro?-_

_-_ _Que observadora es usted señorita, pero antes de iniciar ¿sabe usted manejar hechizos no verbales? Como buen caballero le estoy advirtiendo a lo que se enfrenta, para que su derrota no sea tan vergonzosa-_Tom se acercaba a Hermione

_-No dude de mis capacidades, por su puesto que se manejarlos, podría por favor dejarme en claro las reglas del duelo-_Decía Hermione mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Tom

-_Como deseamos mantener este duelo en secreto, no usaremos hechizos que puedan dejar heridas "visibles" así que el que logre tomar la varita del otro antes de que transcurra una hora, será el ganador- _A medida que Tom hablaba , ellos caminaban rodeándose, sin dejar de mirarse

_-Totalmente de acuerdo joven Riddle, así que por ultimo podría iniciar diciendo que es aquello que desea en caso de salir victorioso-_Hermione se había detenido y Tom le dirigió una de sus sonrisas orgullosas

-_No hay prisa señorita, cuando gane se lo diré, si está preparada a su señal iniciaremos el duelo- _Tom le había dado la espalda y se dirigía a su lugar mientras se ponía en posición. Hermione sacó su varita y poniéndose en su lugar miro fijamente a Tom y con una sonrisa hizo una reverencia seguida por Tom y anuncio

-_Uno… Dos… ¡Tres!_

Todo sucedía muy rápido, Hermione había logrado conjurar un hechizo de protección para cuando Tom ya la había atacado y Tom apenas había atacado, recibió un Expelliarmus que desvió con facilidad. La agilidad , habilidad para esquivar y protegerse era impresionante, ambos se movían a través de toda la habitación. Hermione en medio de la batalla se había liberado de sus tacones para batallar mas cómodamente, aquello le había costado parte de su concentración y Tom logró rozarla con un hechizo aturdidor. Hermione estaba en desventaja pero a tiempo pudo conjurar una liana que hizo tropezar pero no caer a Tom. Él arrojo lejos a Hermione , haciendo que se golpeara fuertemente contra la pared, Hermione con un poco de dificultad se incorporó y le pagó a Tom con el mismo hechizo, pero no pudo evitar el hechizo aturdidor que la golpeo de lleno. Ambos permanecieron en el suelo unos instantes. Tom quien se levantó primero iba a tomar la varita de Hermione quien bloqueo su conjuro rápidamente. Hermione lanzó varios hechizos seguidos , consiguiendo agotar a Tom después de esquivarlos. Hermione estaba de pie con su respiración agitada y cabello revuelto, Tom estaba en las mismas condiciones no dejaban de mirarse fijamente, estaban a punto de realizar el que seria el conjuro que les otorgaría la victoria. Un sonido similar al de un chivatoscopio los sacó del trance de batalla. Ya había transcurrido una hora y ninguno había logrado salir victorioso.

_-Ya que ninguno ha salido victorioso le propongo una solución que podrá satisfacer a ambos- _propuso una cansada Hermione, Tom no hizo sonido alguno indicándole que continuara

-_le propongo que cada uno podrá pedir su premio , ya que ha sido un desafío muy agotador y que seria injusto si , no obtenemos ningún beneficio por esto-_

_-De acuerdo señorita Granger, es una solución lógica, pero debido a nuestras condiciones , es mejor que definamos eso en cualquier otro momento- _Tom dijo mientras Hermione se colocaba de nuevo sus tacones y se incorporaban de nuevo

-_Hasta pronto joven Riddle-_Hermione le sonrió y salió rápidamente de allí, deseaba darse una ducha para relajarse y pensar lo sucedido. Tom se quedó en el salón de los menesteres, deseaba estar solo, aquel duelo había sido intenso. Jamás había estado en un duelo tan largo .Había subestimado a la sangre sucia, pero no se quejaba, había sido beneficioso para él, si jugaba bien sus cartas no solo obtendría la información que requería de ella , sino que también podría ser misericordioso con ella y usarla para su beneficio en vez de matarla. Tenia una sonrisa en su rostro, después de todo había disfrutado aquel duelo, que había satisfecho su necesidad de adrenalina. Aquella sangre sucia no era tan despreciable después de todo, aunque sangre sucia siempre seria sangre sucia .

* * *

><p><strong>acepto crucios , sugerencias, espero no haberlos decepcionado con este capitulo.<strong>

**y gracias por leer hasta aqui**

**fue muy , lindo, aburrido, extraño, predecible o muy rosa el sueño?**

**que creen que pediran ambos como recompensa por el duelo? no sean timidos y diganlo :)**

**gracias por ser tan pacientes**


	6. Error

_**Hola , se acuerdan de mi?**_

_**Perdón por haberme ausentado estos meses. La buena noticia es que tengo el tiempo suficiente para dedicarme a cada capitulo. Debo admitir que si tuve tiempo para escribir uno o dos capítulos, pero no lo use, ya que quería escribir con todas las de la ley dándole la importancia que merece y no por salir del paso y entregarles cualquier cosa.**_

_**Espero que este capitulo pueda llenar sus expectativas y posteriormente responderé sus reviews. De nuevo perdónenme, se que muchos tendrán que releer el fic por que habran perdido el hilo.**_

_**Muchisimas gracias, por leer esta historia, por comentar, por agregarme y agregarla a favoritos, por seguirla y sobre todo por tomarse la molestia de gastar su preciado tiempo en leerla. Todo lo que me quieran decir, sea bueno o malo, lo acepto con todo el cariño del mundo. Este capitulo esta dedicado a todos ustedes y esta escrito para ustedes, para entretenerlos y nada me pertenece.**_

**_modifique de nuevo el capi para añadir _****_ las respuestas a los reviews faltantes_**

**_Naj= tu review me hizo llorar la primera vez que lo lei , es la primera vez que me felicitan en otro idioma, muchisimas gracias , me encantaria responder en tu idioma pero no me siento con la capacidad de hacerlo. Solo te puedo decir que si se encontraran de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños, espero que este capitulo te agrade n_n_**

**_Noelia= gracias por comentar, eso que me dijiste lo estoy pensando jejejejeje es una muy buena idea muajuajuajuajua_**

**_Maru= muchas gracias, eso es lo que mas quiero , continuar con la historia hasta entregarles el capitulo final_**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado varios días después de aquel combate rápido. Hermione se sentía extraña, no pensaba que Tom aceptara sin reclamar lo que ella había pedido como su premio. A petición de Hermione, Tom a partir de aquel encuentro ya no se limitaba al trato formal que debían llevar los alumnos entre sí, sino que conversaban de forma más personal , ya no solo hablando de asuntos pertinentes de la clase. Conversaban sobre libros en general, cuando se encontraban en la biblioteca y se llamaban por sus nombres. Al principio se notaba que era un trato forzado , pero al transcurrir los días, ambos se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro e incluso encontraban agradable el discutir de temas tan intelectuales, sin tener que entrometerse en los asuntos del otro. Pero Hermione seguía intranquila, sabía que Tom había tramado algo, y aquella tranquilidad solo le anunciaba que vendría la tormenta.<p>

-_Señorita Hermione, que agradable es encontrarla en la biblioteca , puesto que creo es conveniente el decirle que es el momento de que yo obtenga mi premio-_ A esa hora nadie se encontraba en la biblioteca debido a que era viernes , por lo tanto Tom no se preocupaba por lo que decía a Hermione.

-_Lo escucho joven Tom, que cree que sea meritorio para premiarlo a usted-_Hermione cerro su libro de runas antiguas y quedo observando fijamente a Tom

-_Lo que quiero Hermione-_Dijo Tom ya serio , evitando tanta formalidad- _es información, al parecer sabe mucho de mi, asi que quiero la verdad , de cómo la obtuvo, como lo sabe y si alguien mas lo sabe…_

Hermione interrumpió a Tom- _Esta bien , pero le dire lo pertinente y lo suficiente para compensar su esfuerzos en el combate-_Ante la mirada de Tom , Hermione respira hondo y habla de nuevo- _No tiene de que preocuparse, yo soy la única que sabe toda esta información sobre usted y le aseguro que no hay forma posible para que cualquier otro la obtenga .Se que usted tiene alumnos de Slytherin a su disposición y aunque no lo supiera, es algo que se puede concluir muy fácilmente y se de su ascendencia , que es hijo de un muggle y de una sangre pura. _

_No le puedo decir mas, por que usted mismo lo vio en mi mente aquella vez,mis recuerdos y la información que tengo en mi mente de alguna manera están mezclados y si intentara forzar mi mente para decir algo mas, seria infructuoso._

Tom no sabia si matarla con un avada o torturarla a punta de crucios, a pesar de que le habia sido algo útil la información de que no habia nadie mas que lo supiera, el necesitaba saberlo todo. Tom sabia que ella conocía mucho mas de el y eso lo intrigaba , asi que respiro hondo,ella moriría cuando abriera la cámara de los secretos y allí terminaría su tormento.

-_Esta bien, yo también considero que toda esa información ha sido pertinente, espero que su fin de semana sea agradable- _Tom se levanta y se va, sin dejar que Hermione le responda, el estaba a punto de encontrar la cámara de los secretos ya que solo le faltaba un piso por revisar , asi que no quería desperdiciar su preciado tiempo con la sangre sucia.

Tom habia iniciado su ronda como prefecto muy temprano ya que eso le daría tiempo de revisar primero en busca de la cámara. finalmente escucho una voz en parsel que le llamaba.

-_Liberaamee, quieero mataaar ,cada vez esstass muy cerca- _Tom hacia muy poco habia logrado escuchar la voz, y a medida que se acercaba mas, iba escuchándola mas nítida, hasta que por fin pudo entender lo que decía e incluso había logrado que la serpiente lo escuchara y esta lo habia guiado a aquel piso

Finalmente Tom llego al único lugar que le faltaba por revisar, el baño de damas. El sabia que a esa hora nadie entraría y que sus compañeros prefectos se encontraban en otros sitios. Asi que entró rápidamente. La voz de la serpiente era demasiado fuerte e intensa indicándole que al fin había encontrado el lugar

-_Revélame la entrada a la cámara- _Tom susurro en parsel y cuando termino de pronunciar la ultima palabra, el lavamanos se abrió. Tom sonreía , al fin lo habia logrado. Se abrió paso por el lugar hasta llegar a la cámara, cuando observo la enorme estatua de Salazar Slytherin. Tom sintió una enorme dicha

-_Yo soy el Heredero de Salazar Slytheryn, he abierto la cámara, estoy aquí para cumplir mi misión de limpiar el castillo de sangres sucia …-_Tom escucho a la serpiente hablar

-_Soy el basilisco que ha dejado mi amo para servirle a su heredero, solo he de advertirte que jamás mires a mis ojos por que morirás, y solo a ti he de obedecerte aun si existiera alguien mas que hablara en parsel-_

Despues de eso Tom comenzó a planear su ataque en contra de Hermione, lo único que le disgustaba de su plan, era que necesitaba de sus queridos "amigos" para llevarlo a cabo , lo que arriesga lo meticulosamente planeado. Su éxito o fracaso dependerían de que tan bien se desempeñaran ellos.

Hermione aun se sentía extraña , era como si se hubiera olvidado de algo , pero por mas que recorriera el castillo, no lograba recordar. Ella se encontraba ahora en la sala común al pie de la chimenea , ya habían terminado sus clases y sus deberes del otro dia, ya los habia terminado. Asi que salió a caminar de nuevo, para ver si refrescaba su mente. Estaba tan distraída que se topo con alguien que pasaba rápidamente

-_Oh lo siento, no me fije por…- _Hermione no pudo terminar su frase debido a que esa chica habia seguido su camino velozmente , sin deternerse . lo que congelo a hermione fue aquella vista familiar, un cabello castaño largo que antes era grisáceo recogido en dos coletas, unos lentes como los de Harry y una capa de ravenclaw... era Myrtle la llorona… viva. Su piel era de un tono normal no de aquel tono transparentoso , ella tenia pies y no flotaba. Hermione no pudo evitar el soltar una lagrima, jamás pensó que veria Myrtle viva y de repente muchas cosas quedaron claras

-_Hagrid- _Hermione aun estatica, recordo a aquel muchacho con el que habia chocado, su familiaridad era por que es su amigo Hagrid, solo cincueta años mas joven. Hermione abrió sus ojos, se sintió la persona mas estúpida del mundo por haber olvidado algo tan importante como el hecho de que Myrtle y Hagrid corrian un gran peligro. Hermione comenzó a correr desesperadamente , tratando de encontrar de nuevo a Myrtle, tenia que evitar que muriera y también buscar a Hagrid , ella deseaba cambiar las cosas para Hagrid , darle la oportunidad de ser un gran mago como debía haber sido y vivir tranquilamente sin tener que esconder su varita en un paraguas.

Hermione corria y corria hasta que vio a Myrtle , ella estaba siendo molestada por un chico y decidió intervenir

-_Que horrorosa eres Myrtle , si yo fuera tu, me escondería para evitarle el desagrado a los demás , eres la unica de aquí que no merece ser tratada como señorita…-_ Myrtle no paraba de llorar

-_Callate, cállate- _Myrtle decía infructosamente en medio de sollozos

-_Que haras? Llorar , eso no funcionara, eres un caso perdido…-_

_-El caso perdido es usted!, un hombre tan repugnante como usted que se aprovecha de las personas vulnerables no merece llamarse hombre, escoria- _Hermione habia apartado a Myrtle del chico y se enfretaba a el

-_ Oh que tenemos aquí , una hermosa señorita que se las da de valiente, Griffyndor tenia que ser , me temo señorita que no tiene por que estar aquí, no se por que defiende a alguien tan desagradable, fácilmente yo puedo dominarla-_

_-La defiendo por que usted esta siendo injusto con ella, además es hora de que reciba su castigo- _Hermione haciendo gala de sus conjuros no verbales, hace que el chico escupa babosas, asi no la podrá culpar. Hermione en un lugar mas seguro habla con Myrtle

-_Tranquila, no te hare daño , estas bien?- _Hermione la trata de forma cautelosa, ya que sus años conviviendo con la fantasma, le enseñaron como tratarla

-_Si , gracias, asi que tu eres la chica nueva … aquella de la que las chicas rumorean y por la que muchos chicos babean- _Myrtle lo dice con un deje de fastidio

-_Ehh si, mi nombre es Hermione Jean Granger, muchos gusto- _Hermione le extiende la mano

-_yo soy Myrtle Morsseferth Loperber –_

Asi Hermione , comenzó a conversar con Myrtle , inspirándole confianza para poder ser su amiga y evitar su muerte. Myrtle al parecer era menos agresiva,estando viva, ya que siendo un fantasma estaba sobrecargada de sentimientos negativos. Hermione se sintió aliviada , al menos habia logrado que Myrtle la buscara cuando la molestaran, asi estaría alejada del baño y seria menos arriesgado.

Hermione habia llegado a su habitación, estaba mas aliviada habia recordado a Myrtle antes de que hubiera sido tarde. Hermione fue adormir tranquilamente ese doce de junio sin saber realmente que dia era.

El trece de junio era un dia especial para todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, ya que seria el partido final de Quidditch ya que se enfretarian Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Hacia mucho tiempo que estas casas no se enfrentaban en una final. Tom estaba presente, ya que Slughorn habia apartado un lugar a su lado, y Tom habia aceptado gustoso ya que seria su coartada perfecta.

Hermione en cambio no asistió, se encontraba en el castillo junto con los pocos estudiantes que pasaban del evento, solo le gustaba el Quidditch porque sus amigos lo jugaban y ahora todo era diferente, jugadores desconocidos lo cual no le apasionaba ver. Convenció Myrtle que fuera al partido, allí se relajaría y nadie la molestaría por que estarían concentrados en el juego, Myrtle a regañadientes acepto mientras que Hermione prefirió salir a los exteriores del castillo a relajarse cuando vio finalmente a Hagrid.

Hermione corrió a su encuentro , Hagrid la observa sorprendido

-_Hola , buenas tardes, Soy Hermione Granger, perdón por interrumpirlo de esta manera , pero he oído de muy buenas personas, que usted conoce acerca de las criaturas mágicas…-_

_-Ehh si, pero lo siento señorita, hoy es viernes trece y ya sabe … hay que tener precaución con los suceso extraños es por eso que hoy no puedo darle la atención que merece…-_ Hermione habia olvidado que Hagrid siempre habia sido supersticioso, y de esta manera lo habia asustado, ya que para el es muy sospechoso que una "linda chica" se le acercara un viernes trece interesada en sus conocimientos, con esto habia logrado alejar a Hagrid y no podría advertirle sobre aragog, ya que lo podría tomar a mal y empeoraría todo.

Myrtle estaba viendo entretenida el partido , unos jóvenes de Slytherin se habían sentado a su lado , no se habían fijado que ella estaba allí –"_Al parecer Hermione tenia razón, no se han dado cuenta que estoy sentada a su lado… no importa, con tal que no molesten todo esta bien"-_Pensó Myrtle , pero nunca imaginaria lo que escucharía de ellos, por el bullicio del publico , nadie podría escuchar su conversación, pero Myrtle habia nacido con un oído extraordinario, para compensar a su pésima vista.

-_Muy bien señores, ya saben lo que nuestro señor quiere, y esta vez no dejaremos que la sangre sucia de Granger lo arruine, en unos minutos iremos al castillo y la someteremos como lo ordeno…-_

En ese instante todo el mundo se puso de pie eufórico, gritando por una jugada imposible que se habia realizado pero que no logro su cometido. Myrtle aprovecho ese desorden para escabullirse sin ser notada por los Slytherin , en busca de Hermione para advertirle, pero no eschuco lo demás

-…_El no quiere testigos, Lo importante es que hoy una sangre sucia morirá – _Concluyo quien hablaba y se dirigieron al castillo

Hermione dejo ir a Hagrid, ya pensaría la mejor forma de convencerlo –_"Un momento… Hoy es viernes trece?"-_Hermione pensó- "!_Por merlin , que tonta soy …Hoy es el dia!… debo buscar a Myrtle"- _Hermione salió corriendo directamente al campo de Quidditch con lagrimas en sus ojos , debía cerciorarse de que Myrtle estaba ahí y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Pero desafortunadamente Myrtle ya estaba en el castillo buscándola.

Hermione llego al campo, diviso a Tom , el estaba con Slughorn, le parecía muy sospechoso que se encontrara allí tan tranquilo , lo que la atemorizo. Miro hacia donde se suponía estaba Myrtle pero no estaba. Hermione estaba desesperada…Myrtle estaba en el castillo!

Respirando agitadamente, se devolvió al castillo, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas rogándole a Merlin de que la pudiera encontrar sana y salva. Y sus ruegos fueron escuchados. Myrtle estaba doblando la esquina de aquel pasillo por el que Hermione acababa de entrar.

-_Myrtle!- _Hermione grito su nombre desesperadamente, para que ella se detuviera y la pudiera escuchar

-_Hermione, te estaba buscando es muy importante, hay unos chicos de Slytherin que están planeando algo contra ti…-_ Myrtle se acerco lo mas rápido posible a Hermione, ella estaba aliviada de haberla encontrado

- _Tendre cuidado,pero por favor, escuchame tu corres mucho mas peligro que yo…- _Hermione fue interrumpida por otra voz

-_ Asi que aquí está la señorita sangre sucia, al parecer alguien quería advertirte- _Dice Avery rodeado de los demás "amigos de Tom" mientras le lanzaba una mirada despectiva a Myrtle –_Pero no lo logro a tiempo, en Slytherin odiamos a los soplones hasta tal punto de exterminarlos…-_ Abraxas Malfoy se acerca amenazadoramente a Myrtle

_-¡NO!, déjenla en paz ,es a mi a quien quieren verdad?, y no se de que demonios hablan, me la acabo de encontrar-_Dice Hermione desafiante

-_pero que vocabulario, eso demuestra la poca clase que posee usted , aunque es lo obvio, viniendo de una sangre sucia… Ademas, sea cierto o no, no queremos testigos…-_

_-Huye!-_Hermione empuja a Myrtle lejos de ellos al tiempo que conjura un hechizo de protección, mientras myrtle huye

-_Maldicion, se escapo-_Dijo Avery mientras rodeaban a Hermione y comenzaban a atacarla a la vez. Hermione no se percato de que uno de ellos se habia apartado del grupo y fue tras Myrtle. Era Oliver Hornby, el chico que siempre la molestaba , sorprendentemente era de Slytherin y era uno de los seguidores de Avery , el quería entrar al grupo de seguidores de Tom.

-_Huyendo como siempre- _Oliver intercepta a Myrtle al final del pasillo

-…- Myrtle no dice nada y trata de evadirlo pero este la empuja

-_ tu amiga si que te conoce, sabe que eres una cobarde, por eso te hizo huir, que inútil eres-_

_-Callate, cállate!- "eso lo sé … pero no puedo hacer nada ,estando allí lo complicaría todo"- _Myrtle se sentia impotente por lo que comenzó a llorar y a lamentarse "_No se buenos hechizos, no soy tan valiente, el miedo me detiene"_

-_Lo único que sabes hacer es llorar, ve y llora querida Myrtle, no te hare nada mas por que ya estas llorando, patetico, tu sufrimiento es mi premio- _Oliver la empuja al suelo y Myrtle se levanta y sale corriendo al único lugar donde puede llorar tranquilamente

Hermione después de unos minutos logra vencerlos, no difícilmente, pero cansándola enormemente. Hermione sale corriendo al baño de damas en busca de Myrtle, quería asegurarse que no se encontraba allí.

cuando llego al baño del segundo piso donde se encontraba Myrtle fue sorprendia por Oliver

-_No te dejare avanzar mas, nuestro señor desde hace tiempo ha querido deshacerse de ti y es por eso que no dejaremos que te entrometas…- _Susurro Dolohov en la nuca de Hermione, ella no lo habia visto , al parecer el era el refuerzo de sus amigos y Hermione sabia que habia caído en un trampa, ellos no querían vencerla cuando la enfrentaron , solo querían debilitarla para que Dolohov diera su golpe de gracia, el era el mas fuerte de todos los seguidores de Tom.

-No intentes nada o tu amiguita lo pagara…-Dolohov lanzo un hechizo silenciador para que Hermione no pudiera hablar, cubrió sus ojos, para que no pudiera conjurar un hechizo no verbal y apunto su varita al cuello de Hermione y Oliver la despojo de su varita

Hermione estaba desesperada, solo seria cuestión de minutos para que sucediera lo fatal, habían logrado dominarla para que no pudiera usar su magia, pero ella era hija de muggles y usaría su inteligencia para escabullirse. Piso fuertemente a Dolohov y embistió contra Oliver para hacerlo caer, los desarmo rápidamente ,se aparto de ellos, y descubrió sus ojos. Hermione vio aterrada como las arañas comenzaban a salir de allí Lamentaba no poder hablar , si pudiera gritaría para que Myrtle saliera de ese lugar . Corrio en dirección del baño para sacar a Myrtle de allí . Desafortunadamente ellos eran hombres, la sujetaron fuertemente y aunque Hermione luchaba con todas su fuerzas ellos tampoco sedian

-_Ya estoy harto de esto, tu que eres tan muggle pues te trataremos a tu manera-_ Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos seguía, rasguñando, pateando , mordiendo, ella quería salvar a Myrtle pero ellos no la dejaban , su cuerpo estaba agotado y maltratado, Oliver golpeo fuertemente la cabeza de Hermione contra la pared para que no intervinieran, la cabeza de Hermione estaba ensangrentada. Asi que siguiendo con sus planes , metieron al baño a Hermione y la encerraron , y el basilisco salió , al escuchar el fuerte portazo que los mortifajos dieron a propósito como Tom les habia pedido

-_Bueno ,ya es la hora debemos marcharnos a la enfermería para seguir finjiendo que estamos enfermos, la Madame vendrá a revisarnos en unos minutos como dijo nuestro señor, debemos tomar esta poción para adquirir la aparencia y los síntomas aparentes… Nuestro señor estará feliz de saber que le dimos su merecido a Granger, no logro intervenir en los planes del señor. Además de que colocamos no solo a una sino a dos sangre sucia- _Dijo Oliver, mientras emprendía su marcha a la enfermería con Dolohov, los demás ya habían regresado a sus lugares en el partido sin levantar sospecha alguna.

Myrtle al escuchar el portazo y los murmullos provenientes de afuera, creyó que la querían seguir molestando y cuando salió del cubículo lo único que vio, fueron los ojos del basilisco.

El partido de Quidditch se había alargado, todos de antemano sabían que a Tom no le agradaba que se alargaran, asi que no les sorprendió que Tom decidiera marcharse del lugar . Slughorn no dijo nada en contra, sabia que a su muchacho le gustaba aprovechar el tiempo asi que lo dejo partir. Pero Tom solo iba a observar los resultados de su plan

-_"les dije a esos patéticos que se encargaran de Granger, espero que el basilisco haya acabado con ella, su muerte valdra mi primer horrocrux"-_Tom estaba saliendo del campo de Quidditch cuando sintió un dolor profundo, que hizo detener su paso unos instantes-_ "Asi que esto es lo que se siente cuando el alma se desgarra… Bueno creo el basilisco ya hizo su parte"_

Tom ya tenia su coartada perfecta, el que Hermione le pidiera que fuera mas informal con ella, le resulto realmente útil, iria a buscarla como su buen amigo que era en la biblioteca, y en los lugares donde frecuentaba luego iria a las cercanías del baño que estaría cerrado y como prefecto que era. Sabia que los baños no se podrían cerrar , lo que le resultaría sospechoso y la abriría para verificar y la encontraría muerta.

Tom habia hecho eso , pero al abrir el baño, no vio Hermione, estaba Myrtle, extrañamente por una micromilesima de segundo Tom se sintió aliviado, de que no fuera la reviso y efectivamente había sido asesinada por el basilisco, ya que sus ojos se encontraban abiertos y completamente amarillos, levanto su vista y a un lado de ella , contra la pared , al lado de los cubículos estaba Hermione

Se acerco a ella y vio que respiraba, su cuerpo estaba maltratado y su cabeza ensangrentada. Tom sintió una sensación extraña, una leve chispa de dolor y tristeza por su estado , esa chispa murió a causa de la ira y el rencor creciente –"_esos estúpidos,lo hicieron todo mal"- _ En el fondo aquella enorme ira que sentia no era por la forma no tan exitosa en que se cumplieron sus planes de seguir el legado de Slytherin. Su ira era por que ellos se habían atrevido a dañarla. Tom no lo había logrado , pero ellos si, de una forma tan vulgar y rastrera , como lo harían los muggles incivilizados y estúpidos.

Tom levantó a Hermione en sus brazos, la madame enfermera ya estaría allí, y desempeñaría su papel de héroe por encontrarla a tiempo. Cuando vio su rostro, veía como las lagrimas seguían brotando, aún estando inconsciente, le sorprendió, ya que ella demostró que no lloraría aun si fuese torturada como el lo hizo. El quería saber por que lloraba, ese pensamiento lo sorprendió más.

La luz le molestaba, parpadeo varias veces hasta que su vista se acostumbró, al parecer había pasado mucho tiempo en la oscuridad .Hermione observo el lugar reconociéndolo. Habían muchas camillas, era la enfermería de Hogwarts. De repente muchas imágenes asediaron su cabeza y todas llevaron a dos nombres Myrtle y Hagrid. Se sentia triste y destrozada no sabia lo que habia sucedo al final, pero en la mesita junta a su cama , junto a la poción que al parecer le administraron , se encontraban dos ejemplares de periodico. Al parecer habia estado inconsciente dos semanas .Hermione leyó los títulos.

_**Alumna de Hogwarts, muere tras ataque de misteriosa criatura mágica**_

_**El valeroso estudiante de Hogwarts Tom Riddle , encuentra a culpable: Rubeus Hagrid **_

Hermione comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, al parecer no habia logrado cambiar las cosas , aun sabiendo todo lo que iba a suceder, se sintió estúpida. Lo que no sabia es que Tom se encontraba observándola, el iba a verla por curiosidad, ya que era distinta de todas las demás, asi que quería estar para ver su despertar y su reacción frente a lo que se encontró lo dejo anonadado. Hermione seguía llorando, sus manos cubrían sus ojos y su cabello caia por todas partes,en ondas perfectamente definidas. Al parecer Diggori y la madame habían hecho un buen trabajo aseándola cada dia.

-_no pude hacer nada para evitarlo_- Hermione decía entre sollozos

Tom estaba enmudecido por la escena, jamás la habia visto tan vulnerable, y habia descubierto que ella sufria y se entristecía por lo demás y no por lo que sucediera a ella. Tom era todo lo contrario, solo le importaba el y solo el , pero ella era tan similar a el, en inteligencia y habilidades que le llamaba la atención, el lo sabia pero no lo admitiría .El tiempo sin ella le hizo ver, que su compañía se habia convertido en algo indispensable que habia cambiado sus días en Hogwarts haciéndolos mas interesantes. Pero nunca se lo diría.

-_Al fin despertaste, la madame dijo que a pesar que el trauma había sido curado , tu seguías sin querer despertar… Al parecer ese suceso fatal fue demasiado impactante-_

Hermione volteo su rostro para que no la viera llorar y reuniendo su aliento le preguntó

-_Que haces aquí Tom?-_

_-Acaso es atrevido el querer visitar a un paciente?- _ Tom sonrie y se acerca a Hermione, sentándose junto a ella, esta al escuchar su voz tan cerca se voltea y se quedan observándose a los ojos fijamente por unos instantes, cuando Tom con su pañuelo limpia cuidadosamente las lagrimas de Hermione.

-_ no lo es, pero no es el momento adecuado-_Hermione se aferra fuertemente al periódico que anuncia lo que ella quería evitar, rompiendo todo tipo de contacto con Tom

_-la muerte de aquella chica te ha afectado demasiado-_Dice Tom seriamente observando a hermione quien evita su mirada , aun sentado junto a ella

-_yo pude haber evitado su muerte, pero creo que no hice lo suficiente para lograrlo- _Hermione mira fijamente a Tom y continua- _ Porque… yo sé de la existencia de la cámara de los secretos, del legado de Salazar Slytherin y el basilisco- _Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de decir acaso Tom uso veritaserum con ella?,Hermione abrió enormemente sus ojos al ver la sonrisa de Tom, con razón el la visitaba, habia puesto un poco en la poción que le administraban para el dolor, pero ella continuo hablando a causa de la poción- _tu eres el causante de todo esto , si lo hubiera querido habría intervenido en todos tus planes por que yo se en donde encontrar las pruebas. Pero preferí no hacerlo, por que el talento que tu tienes no puede ser menospreciado y rebajado a una cárcel como la de Azkaban…-_ Hermione cubrió su boca no quería decir nada más.

Tom coloca su mano en la mejilla de Hermione

_ - Entonces, creo que no debo descuidarte mi querida Hermione, seria fatídico si alguien mas conoce lo que sabes y no quiero darte la oportunidad de que te salgas con la tuya_ …_ espero verte pronto en clases, las cuales son aburridas sin alguien inteligente con quien conversar- _ Tom se levanta y se retira, Hermione estaba sorprendida por que no la lastimo , todo lo contrario , la trato de una forma ¿afectiva?. Este acercamiento también era conveniente para Hermione , le facilitaba mucho mas las cosas

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer , espero les halla agradado, perdonen mi errores de redaccióny tambien perdonen si me salgo de la personalidad de los personajes T_T<strong>

**todo mi cariño es para ustedes**

**he aquí mis notas finales n_n**

**Por si les da la curiosidad yo escribo la historia basándome en el Tom Riddle que apareció en la cámara de los secretos quien fue interpretado por Christian Coulson , lamento si esto rompe la ilusión de algunas fans de Tom que prefieren al actor de la sexta película ,no se desanimen Tom es Tom y podemos imaginarlo a nuestro gusto**

**Estoy pensando en escribir dos capítulos que van antes de este como extras el primero seria contando lo que sucedió desde el momento en que Hermione quedo inconsciente hasta que despertó y el otro estaría ubicado en la época navideña, ya que esta tonta escritora hizo que junio llegara demasiado rápido y seria un rellenito XDD , si les gusta la idea por favor comenten , lo mismo si no les gusta, yo quiero complacerlos en todo lo posible con esta historia (también pueden reprenderme por contarles mis planes y no dejarlo como sorpresa, soy demasiado chismosa u_u)**

**Espero con ansias sus reviews y déjenme decirles que amo sus reviews , lamento no haber tenido el tiempo de contestar pero lo hare lo mas pronto posible**


	7. Apartado 1 : Inconsciencia

**_Hola a todos , he aqui un capitulo extra n_n_**

**_y muchisimas gracias especialmente a:_**

**_Yuuki Kuchiki_**

**_**_Maru_**_**

**_**_Damari_**_**

**_**_Lizitablackswan_**_**

**_**_y tambien muchas gracias a quienes agregan la historia y a mi a sus alertas y favoritos , eso me emociona de verdad _**_**

**_**_nada es mio todo es de JKR y warner _**_**

_y como no quiero tener en mi conciencia a un cadaver XD actualizare lo mas pronto posible XDD_

* * *

><p>Tom ingresó con Hermione en brazos a la enfermería, el de antemano sabia que la Madame se encontraría allí, debido a que estaría atendiendo a sus secuaces .Cuando la Madame lo vio inmediatamente corrió hacia él.<p>

-_Por Merlin! Colocala pronto en esa camilla , yo me encargare de ella_-Tom coloco a Hermione cuidadosamente en la camilla mientras la Madame la revisaba y mandaba a uno de los cuadros de la enfermería que le avisara al director y al jefe de gryffindor. Tom estaba estatico y aunque jamás lo admitiera con un poco de preocupación. Hermione estaba en muy mal estado un golpe en la cabeza era muy delicado aun en el mundo mágico- _Dime jovencito donde la encontraste_

_-Que sucede aquí?-_ era el Director Dippet, acompañado de Dumbledore que inmediatamente habían acudido al lugar

-_Señor algo muy grave ha ocurrido, una alumna de Hogwarts ha sido asesinada, se encuentra en el baño de damas, el mismo lugar donde se encontraba la señorita Hermione- _Tom dijo con seriedad suplicante, después todo estaba desempeñando su papel de excelente estudiante. Todos exclamaron ante la escalofriante noticia.

-_No debemos perder tiempo Armando-_ dijo Dumbledore, para salir junto con los demás jefes de Hogwarts. Dumbledore rogaba que Hermione no hubiese formado parte del asesinato

Cuando llegaron vieron la escena del crimen. Dumbledore estaba triste jamás creería que viviría para ver a una alumna asesinada en Hogwarts. Cuando la profesora Merrythought la reviso

-E_stá completamente petrificada y sus ojos tienen una coloración amarilla, es algo que jamás haya visto, es pertinente llamar al ministerio para que determine la causa de muerte-_

_-El ministerio ya lo sabe, inmediatamente estarán aquí –_dijo el director

Unos minutos después las persona enviadas por el ministerio , habían examinado la escena y le dieron un comunicado al director.

"La joven fue asesinada, por una criatura mágica de dudosa procedencia cuyo ataque es similar a los ataques realizados por Salazar Slytherin en su limpieza de sangre sucias. No hay duda el modus operandi es el mismo, la criatura mágica anda suelta y es un peligro inminente a los alumnos de distinta ascendencia. Respecto a la joven que se encontró herida, cabe argumentar que de acuerdo a lo sucedido, ella muestra signos de lucha física y mágica. Al parecer enfrento valientemente a la criatura"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tom había permanecido en la enfermería, atento a lo que le hacían a Hermione, ya que eso era lo más correcto y no levantaría sospechas. En cuanto los profesores se fueron la Madame limpio a Hermione con un hechizo, se encargo de cambiarle su uniforme ensangrentado por ropa mas cómoda en un par de segundos, coloco una cortina a su alrededor para realizarle los chequeos de protocolo y anotar las anomalías que encontraba. Tom habia aprovechado ese momento para hablar con los suyos. Realizo un hechizo silenciador y hablo con Dolohov

-_Y bien?- _

_-_ _Señor , Granger estaba con aquella ruidosa, ella hizo que huyera y nosotros nos encargamos de ella, Malfoy y Avery la dejaron sin energias. Oliver se encargo de la sangre sucia de ravenclaw , pero Granger a pesar de que no podía usar su magia continuaba atacándonos. Es por eso que fue necesario aturdirla , a pesar de los golpes no dejaba de insitir, era muy molesta_

Tom no dijo nada y sin pronunciar palabra alguna los hechizó, hizo que padecieran realmente las enfermedades y accidentes que fingian sufrir . En medio de sus verdaderos quejidos Tom se retiro junto a la cortina que separaba a Hermione y a la madame del resto de la enfermería. Extrañamente Tom no los había castigado por haberse equivocado de persona , estaba confundido pero si sentia una enorme ira cuando recordaba el cuerpo lastimado de Hermione y eso hizo que los catigara de aquella forma tan madame había terminado y ahora quitaba las cortinas al ver a Tom comento su situación

-_Ella está muy cansada, al parecer uso demasiada magia y su cuerpo se encuentra al limite, usó todas sus fuerzas al parecer, curé sus heridas pero aun no recupera su conciencia, creo que lo que lo que sea que tuvo que enfrentar y la muerte de esa chica… fue demasiado-_

La madame se retira y Tom se queda observando a Hermione, lucia profundamente dormida, pero su rostro mostraba sufrimiento, como si su subconsciente la estuviera atormentando. Tom sin darse cuenta se acerca y roza levemente la mano de Hermione con la suya, se sorprende y retrocede, jamás había experimentado una sensación similar, mira su mano extrañado por aquella calidez repentina .Regresa a la realidad y sale de la enfermería, dirigiéndose a la dirección para saber que sucedió con la chica muerta, y de repente vio como la bajaban por las escaleras seguida por Dumbledore

-_Tom, tu sabes lo que ha ocurrido, si no se logra capturar al culpable me temo que tendrán que cerrar Hogwarts- _Tom se sobresalta , no creyó que por la muerte de una sangre sucia cerraran la escuela

-_No lo permitiré profesor, esta escuela es mi hogar, me encargare de traerle al culpable-_Tom estaba decicidido a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que cerraran Hogwarts incluso si eso significaba dejar a un lado sus planes de seguir el legado de su predecesor.

Tom lo había decidido , así que solo era cuestión de llevar a cabo su plan, el ser prefecto le había resultado útil, había visto a Rubeus Hagrid con una criatura mágica, a el le daba igual y le habia advertido como era lo indicado, pero ahora ya tenía a su criatura asesina solo era cuestión de reunir pruebas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Celeste estaba llorando junto a Hermione ,esa tarde cuando regresó del partido de Quidditch , había notado la ausencia de Hermione pero no le había prestado atención. Ella sabía de antemano que Hermione era alguien reservado y que le gustaba pasar tiempo a solas, pero todo cambio cuando después de la cena Dumbledore la citó y le dio la terrible noticia

-_Es tan doloroso verte así querida Hermione, tú que eres tan fuerte y tan valiente que me hace pensar lo difícil que ha sido todo esto para ti, gracias a dios estas viva, pero quien te lastimo es alguien que no tiene consideración ni piedad de una mujer-_

Celeste iba todos los días a visitar a Hermione, se encargaba de cepillar su cabello cuidadosamente ya que una señorita aunque estuviera en un estado delicado, debía verse presentable y hacer honor a su belleza , se había acostumbrado a ver Tom ya que el también visitaba a Hermione, ella no comentaba nada al respecto ya que de cierto modo sabía que había algo mas allá de su entendimiento entre ellos , así que los dejaba a solas y Tom de cierto modo sabia que ella no comentaría nada.

Se realizó el sepelio de myrtle y se les reveló la noticia a los estudiantes de la escuela, además de la valiente intervención de Hermione, los estudiantes estaban atemorizados, ya que sus vidas corrían peligro. Tom al igual que los demás llevaba su uniforme completamente negro, sin ningún color que los distinguieran entre si, lo único que conservaban era el escudo de su casa. Después de la ceremonia caminó rumbo a ejecutar sus planes pero sus pies lo llevaron a la enfermería, de algún modo el saber que las mujeres guardaban luto quedándose en sus habitaciones, hizo que su cuerpo se moviera inconscientemente a donde Hermione.

Efectivamente Tom todos los días visitaba a Hermione para guardar apariencias pero al ver a Diggory rondando, hacia que él solo se limitara a observarla, pero al transcurrir los días y las clases, Tom se sentía en un letargo, habia descubierto que al tener cerca a Hermione lo llenaba de adrenalina y emocion, hacia que las clases no fueran tan aburridas y hacia más soportable a los patéticos estudiantes, pero ahora que no estaba, Tom se dio cuenta de que poco a poco se había acostumbrado a ella y que ella aparte de Dumbledore podían verlo tal y como era , pero Hermione lo aceptaba.

Estaba frente a ella, sin duda era un gran misterio, su procedencia, su mente , le incitaba a descubrirlo, sabía que se traía algo entre manos , por su forma de comportarse –_"ella es inteligente y se que cualquier movimiento que realiza , es por que es el mas adecuado para ella , me conviene tenerte cerca Hermione"-_ Tom se acerca mas ella , aprovechando la ausencia y la privacidad que le ofrecia la cortina que separaba a Hermione dela enfermerí observa detalladamente su rostro, su respiración acompasada sus mejilla palidas y su cabello desparramado sobre la mano lentamente recorre una de sus mejillas, sintiendo por primera vez la suavidad de su piel. Tom seguía anodadado con esa sensacion que lo invadía, aunque no era lo suficiente para él. Levantó su mirada y vio la poción que le suministraban a Hermione ahora el tendría la ventaja.

Hagrid habia sido expulsado del castillo, tom había mostrado que esa criatura era letal para los humanos y el ministerio con tal de calmar a los alarmados padres le dieron la razón sin investigar más a fondo ya que el mago mas tenebroso de aquel entonces continuaba acechando.

Tom seguía con sus planes , había ido a la cámara de los secretos y tomo aquel diario en el que había estado guardando sus memorias, omitiendo a Hermione ya que el solo escribía lo pertinente para su regreso si fuera el caso. Siguiendo de memoria los pasos que había en el libro sobre los horrorcrux , Tom creó el primero y se aseguro de mantenerlo a salvo, lejos de Hermione.

Tom continuaba visitando a Hermione y en un momento, tomo el frasco de veritaserum que traía con el y lo colocó en la poción que le adminstraban, aún si Hermione despertaba ese mismo dia , el haber bebido una pequeña dosis , le era suficiente. Ahora el debía continuar como siempre expectante a cuando despertara para saber la verdad que aquellos labios le ocultaban.

Tom salió presuroso al gran salón , debido a que lo premiarían por sus servicios especiales a Hogwarts, eso solo era muestra de que era superior a los demás y que ese premio era insignificante para el , ya que no había sido un esfuerzo conseguirlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Varios días después , una noche justo antes de que Hermione despertará Tom había conciliado el sueño y de pronto comenzó a soñar.

Todo estaba oscuro, sentía un enorme dolor en su pecho que era insoportable, el haber perdido parte de su alma, lo tenía en una permanente agonía, y aquella oscuridad era tan negra como si el sol y las estrellas hubiesen desaparecido, dejándolo lejos de toda luz y calor. El no sabía cómo regresar a la normalidad, por más que intentara recordar los pasos para revertirlo, no estaba en su memoria. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo.

Hermione también estaba soñando y se encontraba en ese mismo lugar, estaba llorando por que habia fracasado en sus planes y no habia evitado la muerte de Myrtle ni la expulsión de Hagrid, estaba llorando eso era lo único que podía hacer, ya que en realidad estaba inconciente y ese ultimo sentimiento que tuvo en su conciencia la acompaña en su sueño, no podía pensar en nada mas.

-_Hermione?-_ Escucho la voz de Tom a lo lejos, Hermione no podía emitir palabra alguna , el llanto embargaba su voz

-_No te muevas, tratare de alcanzarte- _ Tom escuchaba los sollozos de Hermione y camina hacia donde provenían

Tracurrieron muchos minutos , hasta que Hermione sintió una mano que se posaba sobre su hombro

-_Te encontré…-_Susurraba Tom , el aun tenia aquel dolor insoportable en su pecho , pero estaba mucho mas aliviado al no estar solo

Aunque la oscuridad no los dejaba ver , Hermione se giró y cuidadosamente a tientas coloco su mano en el rostro de Tom

-_te duele mucho…No es asi?-_Hermione continuaba sollozando, mientras colocaba su mano en el pecho de Tom

-_Asi es-_ Tom abraza a Hermione y se quedan así el tiempo que queda, disfrutando de su compañía en la oscuridad y en el silencio, esta era la única forma en la que podían reconfortarse

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tom había despertado, sin recordar sus sueños, y al terminar las clases fue directamente a la enfermería, tenia deseos de ver a Hermione, aun si esta no despertase aún.

-_"si he de tener sentimientos, entonces yo seré quien los controle"-_ pensaba Tom, el no era tonto , aunque no le prestaba atención, él sabía que estaba sintiendo atracción hacia Hermione , el aprovecharía esa oportunidad para controlarla y de paso para experimentar y conocer las debilidades del ser humano en su propio ser, para así poder dominar más fácilmente a las personas.

Tom había entrado a la enfermería y Hermione seguía dormida como lo había estado tantos días, cuando vió que Hermione comenzó a despertar, sintió una emoción que invadía su cuerpo y silenciosamente observaba su despertar como si de un hermoso amanecer se tratase, siguiendo sus movimientos con su mirada, sin que ella se diese cuenta de su presencia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Acepto todos sus comentarios y espero que hayan disfrutado este corto capitulo<strong>_


	8. Inicio del verano, Baile al atardecer

**Gracias a todos por leer, por sus reviews , por agregarme a mi y a la historia a sus favoritos y alertas.**

**Actualizo lo mas rápido que puedo, pero se darán cuenta que soy una tortuga produciendo capítulos XD, espero ser cada vez mas ágil, responderé los reviews lo mas rápido que pueda y los que me dejan reviews anónimos y que no les puedo responder …..por aquí les digo muchisisisisisisismas gracias, mi todo cariño es para ustedes que aunque no tienen cuenta, se toman la molestia de dejar review**

**Y bueno disfruten la lectura **

La luz le molestaba, parpadeo varias veces hasta que su vista se acostumbró, al parecer había pasado mucho tiempo en la oscuridad .Hermione observo el lugar reconociéndolo. Había muchas camillas, era la enfermería de Hogwarts. De repente muchas imágenes asediaron su cabeza y todas llevaron a dos nombres Myrtle y Hagrid. Se sentía triste y destrozada no sabía lo que había sucedo al final, pero en la mesita junta a su cama, junto a la poción que al parecer le administraron, se encontraban dos ejemplares de periódico. Al parecer había estado inconsciente dos semanas .Hermione leyó los títulos.

_**Alumna de Hogwarts, muere tras ataque de misteriosa criatura mágica**_

_**El valeroso estudiante de Hogwarts Tom Riddle, encuentra a culpable: Rubeus Hagrid **_

Hermione comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, al parecer no había logrado cambiar las cosas, aun sabiendo todo lo que iba a suceder, se sintió estúpida. Lo que no sabía es que Tom se encontraba observándola, el iba a verla por curiosidad, ya que era distinta de todas las demás, así que quería estar para ver su despertar y su reacción frente a lo sucedido. Hermione seguía llorando, sus manos cubrían sus ojos y su cabello caía por todas partes, en ondas perfectamente definidas. Al parecer Diggory y la madame habían hecho un buen trabajo aseándola cada día.

-_no pude hacer nada para evitarlo_- Hermione decía entre sollozos

Tom estaba enmudecido por la escena, jamás la había visto tan vulnerable, y había descubierto que ella sufría y se entristecía por lo demás y no por lo que sucediera a ella. Tom era todo lo contrario, solo le importaba él y solo él, pero ella era tan similar a él, en inteligencia y habilidades que le llamaba la atención, el lo sabia pero no lo admitiría .El tiempo sin ella le hizo ver, que su compañía se había convertido en algo indispensable que había cambiado sus días en Hogwarts haciéndolos más interesantes. Pero nunca se lo diría.

-_Al fin despertaste, la madame dijo que a pesar que el trauma había sido curado, tú seguías sin querer despertar… Al parecer ese suceso fatal fue demasiado impactante-_

Hermione volteo su rostro para que no la viera llorar y reuniendo su aliento le preguntó

-_Que haces aquí Tom?-_

_-Acaso es atrevido el querer visitar a un paciente?- _ Tom sonríe y se acerca a Hermione, sentándose junto a ella, esta al escuchar su voz tan cerca se voltea y se quedan observándose a los ojos fijamente por unos instantes, cuando Tom con su pañuelo limpia cuidadosamente las lagrimas de Hermione.

-_ no lo es, pero no es el momento adecuado-_Hermione se aferra fuertemente al periódico que anuncia lo que ella quería evitar, rompiendo todo tipo de contacto con Tom

_-la muerte de aquella chica te ha afectado demasiado-_Dice Tom seriamente observando a Hermione quien evita su mirada, aun sentado junto a ella

-_yo pude haber evitado su muerte, pero creo que no hice lo suficiente para lograrlo- _Hermione mira fijamente a Tom y continua- _ Porque… yo sé de la existencia de la cámara de los secretos, del legado de Salazar Slytherin y el basilisco- _Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de decir acaso Tom uso veritaserum con ella?,Hermione abrió enormemente sus ojos al ver la sonrisa de Tom, con razón el la visitaba, había puesto un poco en la poción que le administraban para el dolor, pero ella continuo hablando a causa de la poción- _tu eres el causante de todo esto , si lo hubiera querido habría intervenido en todos tus planes porque yo sé en donde encontrar las pruebas. Pero preferí no hacerlo, porque el talento que tú tienes no puede ser menospreciado y rebajado a una cárcel como la de Azkaban…-_ Hermione cubrió su boca no quería decir nada más.

Tom coloca su mano en la mejilla de Hermione

_ - Entonces, creo que no debo descuidarte mi querida Hermione, seria fatídico si alguien más conoce lo que sabes y no quiero darte la oportunidad de que te salgas con la tuya_…_ espero verte pronto en clases, las cuales son aburridas sin alguien inteligente con quien conversar- _ Tom se levanta y se retira, Hermione estaba sorprendida por qué no la lastimo, todo lo contrario, la trato de una forma ¿afectiva? Este acercamiento también era conveniente para Hermione, le facilitaba mucho más las cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione ahora se encontraba sola en la cama de la enfermería se sentía muy culpable por lo que había sucedido

-_"solo yo tengo la culpa, yo sabía lo que planeaba Tom, fui una tonta al creer que podría cambiar las cosas, acaso no he hecho lo suficiente?, creo que no… porque de haber hecho lo correcto todo habría sido diferente... No sé qué es lo que busca Tom tratándome de esa forma tan gentil… Debe ser una trampa"-_Pensaba Hermione en la soledad del lugar

_-"Hermione , Hermione, acaso te has olvidado de el por qué viniste a esta época?"-_La voz de Alexander , el hombre que le había permitido viajar en el tiempo , retumbaba en su cabeza.

Hermione sujeto su cabeza, al parecer usaba telepatía con ella, –_"pero… no pude evitar lo que sucedió con la cámara de los secretos…"-_Hermione fue interrumpida de nuevo por Alexander

-_"Querida , aun si hubieras cambiado las circunstancias, Ese evento pasaría, estaba destinado a que sucediera y por más que viajes al pasado , no podrás cambiarlo"-_

_-"eso quiere decir que este viaje es inútil y que no podré cambiar las cosas?"- _Hermione decía en su mente de forma desesperada se sentía engañada

-_"No, el viaje si es inútil o no dependerá de ti, y lo que quiero decir es que estás en el pasado yo entiendo esa euforia que tienes al tratar de darle un mejor futuro a todos, pero debes concentrarte, ¿no has pensado que si las cosas cambian, resultarían mucho peor de lo que se supone serian? Y que tal vez estás viendo el mejor resultado posible".-_

_-_"_me estás diciendo que lo mejor que pudo haber pasado es que Myrtle muriera y que hagrid fuera expulsado"-_Hermione decía confundida

-_"Eso mismo, no dejes que la nostalgia te invada, vive el pasado como ha de suceder ya que solo tendrás una oportunidad de cambiarlo , será algo pequeño, pero sorprendente, y no te preocupes querida, todo sucederá a su momento, así que no olvides ese sentimiento que te trajo hasta aquí…"-_Alexander dejo de invadir su mente y Hermione quedó pensativa, dirigió su mano al gira tiempo negro que colgaba de su cuello , aquel que era inexistente para los demás y recordó sus últimos días en su tiempo original

-_"Es verdad, he venido aquí para darle otra oportunidad, para demostrarle el camino de la luz y esa calidez que jamás conoció. Por más que su forma de actuar sea tan cambiante, por más cruel que sea , aprovechare cada situación a mi favor, aun si es una trampa-_ Hermione no se había dado cuenta, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo junto a Tom Riddle ,iba olvidando al cruel Lord Voldemort_, _como si fueran dos existencias ajenas.

-_Hermione, que alegría por fin has despertado!-_Decía Celeste quien inmediatamente se había arrojado a los brazos de Hermione, olvidando todo tipo de protocolo

-_Celeste, que bueno es verte de nuevo, es agradable tenerte aquí- _Hermione decía sonriente, celeste siempre había sido muy buena con ella

-_El joven Riddle fue quien me dio la noticia, oh por Merlín debemos arreglarte ya que inmediatamente te darán de alta-_ Celeste se disponía a cepillar el cabello de Hermione

-_Tú has sido quien ha cuidado siempre de mi , gracias Celeste- _Hermione lo sabía porque extrañamente sentía su cabello suave, siendo que estuvo dormida tanto tiempo

-_No lo agradezcas, además hay alguien que quiere verte, es mas está al otro lado de la cortina-_ Decía celeste en tono confidente, terminando de cepillar el cabello de Hermione

-_Ya veo, entonces es indebido hacerlo esperar-_ Hermione dice esto y entra el prefecto Longbottom

-_Señorita Granger, es reconfortante el saber que ya se encuentra de nuevo en sí, lamento mucho lo que ha ocurrido- _Dice colocando, un ramo de flores en las manos de Hermione- _Celeste, fue muy benevolente al decirme las flores que son de su agrado-_

Hermione , se sonroja levemente, ya que nunca había sido tratada tan caballerosamente-_ Muchas gracias , es un detalle muy hermoso, el ser recibida con flores, por favor me haría mucho más feliz si me llamase por mi nombre-_Hermione decía sonriente, estaba muy feliz de llevarse tan bien con el antecesor de Neville, eso demostraba lo agradable que siempre ha sido y será su familia

-_Está bien señorita Hermione, sabiendo de antemano su pasión por el conocimiento, espero que rápidamente logre adelantarse , aunque nunca dudare de sus capacidades ,la señorita celeste y yo estamos dispuestos a ayudarle en lo que requiera- _Hermione había olvidado las clases, pero no tendría ningún inconveniente con eso

Hermione sale de la enfermería rehabilitada completamente , acompañada por Longbottom y Celeste justo al atardecer, llegando a la sala común de Griffyndor, donde recibieron a Hermione como una heroína , por los sucesos acontecidos y su valentía en el acto.

Después de la corta reunión Celeste hablo más tranquilamente con Hermione

-_Querida Hermione, el último día de clases se realizara un baile, para eliminar el miedo y la tensión que existe sobre la criatura mágica , que por su puesto el joven Riddle capturo. Todo esto para darle tranquilidad a la comunidad mágica y fomentar las relaciones sociales entre las casas… Eso fue lo que nos contó el profesor Dumbledore .En la cena de esta noche nos explicaran con mas detalles_

Un baile de verano, Hermione jamás supo que en ese año se realizara un baile, eso la tomó desprevenida -_"Tal vez la fecha más recordada ha sido la apertura de la cámara secreta y eso debió opacar los demás sucesos ocurridos en el año"-_Dedujo Hermione en su mente. Hermione miró a Celeste quien la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa cómplice.

-_¿Qué sucede celeste?-_Hermione le pregunta extrañada

-_Nada, solo sé que te sucederá algo muy bueno-_ le responde Celeste-_No me hagas caso es la emoción del baile- _

A la hora de la cena, cuando Hermione ingreso todos se silenciaron y la miraban fijamente, eso provoco que sintiera nervios y cuando todos se encontraban dispuestos a cenar ,el director Dippet se dirigió a ellos.

-_Apreciados estudiantes, antes de que inicie la cena , es preciso de mi parte el pedirles un efusivo aplauso de bienvenida a la Señorita Granger quien valientemente sobrevivió a los sucesos ocurridos anteriormente, quien finalmente se reincorpora a las actividades de la escuela con un excelente estado de salud- _Los alumnos aplauden prolongadamente, felicitando a Hermione para después ser interrumpidos de nuevo por la voz de director- _Como los jefes de sus casas les han comentado, se realizara un baile, como homenaje a nuestros héroes y caídos de aquel fatídico día, además para celebrar el fin de la temporada escolar, el profesor Dumbledore les explicara detalladamente- _El director se sienta dándole lugar a Dumbledore quien se coloca de pie y continua.

-_Este evento queridos estudiantes, se realizará al atardecer del ultimo día, elijan el traje que más les guste, el peinado que más les llame la atención y usen una máscara, ese día no existirán estudiantes de Hufflepuff , Ravenclaw, gryffindor o Slytherin , solo estudiantes de Hogwarts, que se divertirán hasta el alba, sin prejuicios y sin remordimientos. No necesariamente tienen que ir en pareja, pueden ir con quienes gusten o si lo desean pueden ir solos . Pueden jugar a adivinar quién se esconde tras las mascaras o mostrar su verdadera identidad a quienes deseen, esa noche, serán libres de divertirse, claro bajo las reglas del buen comportamiento-_Dumbledore termina y Dippet da la orden de iniciar la cena, se escuchan murmullos de emoción provenientes de las chicas quienes desde ya comentaban sobre los vestidos que usarían y con quienes desearían ir, los chicos comentaban en menor intensidad, ya que la mascarada era intrigante y llamaba la atención.

Hermione no estaba tan emocionada como las demás chicas, pero seguía animadamente la conversación de sus compañeras de cuarto, al parecer irían a Hogsmade a comprar trajes nuevos. Por su parte Tom mantenía la compostura, un baile seria un escenario interesante, la forma perfecta de despedirse de Hogwarts, antes de dejar aquel asqueroso orfanato muggle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Varios días después durante el almuerzo Dumbledore llama a Hermione a su oficina. Un poco extrañada Hermione acude rápidamente.

-_Me mandó a llamar profesor?-_

_-Asi es señorita, por favor tome asiento, tenemos que hablar de un asunto importante-_

Hermione sigue su indicación y se sienta mientras Dumbledore prosigue –_Se que no debo entrometerme en lo posible con su paso por esta época, pero me he tomado la molestia de arreglar su estadía durante el verano, verá usted es una pequeña pero cómoda casa muggle ubicado en un agradable sector, nadie hará preguntas de su situación como única habitante de la casa, y también he preparado la coartada perfecta, debido a que es estudiante transferida sus padres quienes son muggles, prefirieron comprar la casa para usted , mientras termina sin ningún problema los estudios en Hogwarts-_

Hermione estaba anonadada, había olvidado el hecho que debía permanecer más tiempo en el pasado y que tendría que abandonar Hogwarts durante el verano. Seguía sorprendiéndose por la astucia de su profesor, logro solucionar ese problema rápidamente

-_Maravilloso profesor, es algo que le agradezco enormemente, pero no le ha causado problemas conseguir esa casa, hay algo que deba hacer?-_

_-Solo llevar una tranquila vida muggle durante el verano, y por esa casa no te preocupes, fue demasiado sencillo… Aunque hay algo más pero eso lo sabrás mas adelante, te mandare llamar de nuevo cuando todo esté arreglado, puedes retirarte- _Hermione se marcha con las llaves y la dirección de su nueva casa, un poco intrigada por saber que planeaba aquel mago, pero decidió pensar en eso más tarde ya que sería su última clase de pociones y se revisarían las pociones de amortentia que todos realizaron.

Hermione llego al clase justo a tiempo, todos los calderos estaban en las mesas y Slughorn estaba pasando frente a cada mesa para revisar la poción y dar la nota final. La poción de Hermione y de Tom sacaron la nota más alta, cuando Hermione aspiro su aroma, este había cambiado, el césped y el pergamino permanecían, pero el olor final había cambiado, era un aroma sutil pero fuerte, que estimulaba sus sentidos pero ella jamás había percibido un aroma de tal magnitud en su vida y no podía compararlo con nada.

Tom por su parte quien jamás había percibido olor alguno de aquella poción, percibió un débil aroma, el cual le recordó, aquel valle de rosas que una vez encontró en su travesía la única vez que escapo del orfanato, pero aquel aroma le extrañaba, en aquel valle no ocurrió nada en particular, así que no comprendía porque de repente podía percibirlo y no había ninguna chica que tuviera un aroma igual.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-_definitivamente tu color es el azul, y también queda con tu nombre Celeste-_Decía Hermione mientras celeste tenia puesto un enorme vestido y se veía frente al espejo.

-_Si lo llevare, es muy hermoso –_Celeste miraba aquel vestido que le quedaba perfectamente, con dos tirantas gruesas, ajustado en su torso con fina pedrería y falda ancha hasta sus tobillos cuyo corte caía en boleros o capas –_y el que elegiste tu Hermione es muy hermoso, no te complicas demasiado con los vestidos._

Hermione, desde que entró a la tienda había quedado fascinada con aquel vestido que vio en el fondo, casi oculto por los demás ostentosos trajes de la época, Hermione lo compró y ayudo a Celeste a elegir el suyo , ya habían decidió que peinados y accesorios llevarían.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Longbottom quien saludo a Hermione besando su mano

-_Señorita Hermione, lo que más deseo es poder encontrarla en el baile para poder bailar con usted aunque sea una sola pieza de baile_ –

-_Que gentil es usted, por supuesto que le dedicare una pieza de baile- _Hermione seguía tomada de la mano con Longbottom cuando Tom quien estaba observando se acerca a ellos

-_Lamento interrumpir este encuentro, pero temo que debo acaparar la presencia de la señorita Hermione ya que nos solicitan en la dirección-_Por un instante se siente la tensión del momento Tom le ofrece el brazo a Hermione y ella lo toma-_Hasta la vista, señor Longbottom, señorita Diggory –_Celeste rápidamente le quita la caja que traía Hermione con lo que precisaba para la noche del día siguiente.

-_Por que se atrevió a interrumpirme Tom, perfectamente pudo esperar a que me despidiera apropiadamente- _le decía Hermione cuando ya habían perdido de vista a los demás.

-_Porque simplemente siento celos, ellos son de su misma casa así que pueden verla en cualquier momento en la sala común, en cambio yo , debo esperar para encontrármela –_ Tom contestó sin darle demasiada importancia y seguía llevando a Hermione de gancho.

-_Entonces debo pensar, que le molestaría que yo bailara con el Joven Longbottom-_

-E_n absoluto, usted es libre de bailar con quien se lo pida, solo si usted lo consiente-_Llegan a la sala de los menesteres

-_Espero equivocarme pero creo que su sentido de la orientación es pésimo, esta no es la dirección si no se ha fijado-_ Dice Hermione en tono de broma de forma sonriente

Tom se ríe y Hermione lo mira ocultando su sorpresa. Jamás lo había visto reír_- Porque te sorprendes, soy un ser humano después de todo tu sonrisa es contagiosa- _Hermione se sonroja levemente y rápidamente le da espalda

-_y puedo preguntar cuál es el motivo por el cual nos encontramos en la sala de menesteres?, si es un duelo, no aceptare ya que mañana será el baile y no es bueno estar agotado antes de tiempo, seria mal visto ante la sociedad- _ Decía Hermione con un tono pomposo imitando a las chicas vanidosas que se desviven por un baile

-_Justamente, el baile es la razón por la que estamos aquí –_ decía Tom aun con la sonrisa en su rostro-_ Este es el primer baile que se realiza en años , conozco sobre los bailes pero he de admitir que viviendo en un orfanato no he tenido la practica suficiente…los bailes no me llaman la atención , solo seria participe de las conversaciones -_Se acerca más a Hermione-_ pero ahora… que tu estas… Hermione me parece interesante, es por eso que requiero una compañera de prácticas –_ Tom se inclina y le ofrece su mano-_ y solo tú eres la adecuada_

Hermione fue cautivada por sus palabras y sin hablar, le dio su mano, Tom el sujeto suavemente mientras colocaba la otra mano en su cintura. No había música, lentamente comenzaron a bailar un vals imaginario. Hermione era guiada exquisitamente por Tom en cada paso, en cada giro como si lo hubieran hecho anteriormente durante mucho tiempo.

-_Es usted estupendo también en esta área, creí que no tenía la practica suficiente-_ Decía Hermione en un tono confidente casi susurrante, y esa frase fue lo mejor que pudo decir

-_Admito que mentí en eso, el baile es tan complicado para mí como el más simple de los hechizos, solo es cuestión de saber escuchar y coordinar-_

_-entonces, porque estamos haciendo esto?-_Hermione preguntaba un poco sorprendida

-_Veras querida Hermione, mañana aun si no te reconocieran serás asediada por todos los "caballeros", así que quise ser quien bailara la primera pieza de baile contigo pero soy tan egoísta que solo quería tener ese momento para mi, sin molestos observadores y sin ninguna cosa que pudiera distraerte de mí- _Tom decía de una forma seria aun estaban en la posición de baile. Hermione sintió un estremecer su cuerpo era una sensación extraña el que fuera posesivo con ella.

Hermione libera su mano del agarre de Tom y la coloca sobre el hombro de el -_creo que ya te he complacido suficiente, es mejor que me retire-_Hermione quita sus manos para separarse pero Tom no libera el agarre de su cintura, al contrario coloca su mano libre también. Sus miradas se encontraron y transcurrieron varios segundos mientras permanecieron así. Hermione intento liberarse pero Tom era más fuerte, inesperadamente Hermione abraza a Tom y este se sorprende enormemente, ella no lo nota por que sus rostros no se ven.

-_Por favor, déjame ir, te prometo que no dejare que nadie más baile conmigo mañana , excepto tu y el joven Longbottom , porque a él se lo prometí- _Hermione le dice en tono suplicante

Tom no dice nada y suelta a Hermione ella le da un beso en la mejilla y le susurra un gracias a su oído y se marcha rápidamente. Tom siente su respiración aumentar al igual que sus latidos, se queda pensando unos instantes sobre la calidez que sintió y ese sentimiento de tranquilidad y seguridad que tuvo durante el abrazo de Hermione, aquello era maravilloso para él, jamás había asentido algo así y nunca nadie lo había abrazado con tanto cariño, sobretodo aquel descubrimiento que había hecho en esos instantes de cercanía. Varios minutos después el salió de la sala de los menesteres como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Hermione corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a su cama, no había nadie, así que se desplomo frente a ella colocando sus brazos sobre la cama y apoyando su cabeza sobre estos, con su respiración agitada y aun con el atisbo del sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-"_pareciera que mi corazón fuera a estallar y mientras estuve con él mis latidos sonaban cada vez más fuerte, si hubiera permanecido más tiempo, no sé que hubiera sucedido"-_

_-Hermione!-_Grito celeste al verla en esa posición, la ayuda a pararse-_acaso tienes una recaída, no te has recuperado del todo-_Dice alarmada a l verla con sus respiración agitada y enrojecida

-_No te preocupes, no es eso, no estoy enferma- _Decía Hermione para calmarla

-_Acaso sucedió algo en la dirección?-_

_-Es que al parecer no iré a donde mis padres durante el verano, viviré separada de ellos durante varios años, pero ya estoy bien, no quiero arruinar la emoción del baile -_Hermione dice rápidamente, para ocultar lo que paso con Tom y al recordar que efectivamente estará separada de su familia, unas lagrimas caen, por lo que celeste le cree , pero le sonríe a celeste.

Las horas pasan rápidamente y ya solo faltan unos cuantos minutos para que inicie el baile. Hermione iba junto con celeste, nadie más sabía como era su atuendo. Celeste llevaba su vestido azul. Con una máscara dorada, que cubría todo su rostro y Hermione llevaba un vestido vino tinto, el cual sus mangas caían a los lados dejando sus hombros descubiertos, el vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su torso y en su espalda tenía un escote en forma de v que terminaba en el inicio de su cintura y la falda ancha caía normalmente hasta sus tobillos. Tenía un mascara en forma de mariposa vino tinto la cual estaba formada con líneas curvas alrededor de sus ojos.

Cuando ingresaron al gran salón tenía un ambiente diferente, había grandes candelabros flotando y se podía apreciar el techo del gran salón. Se observaban grandes vestidos de todos los colores y diseños , y los chicos lucían sus trajes negros . Todos llevaban mascaras y antifaces, todos estaban acompañados, conversando, riendo, bailando. El prefecto Longbottom dio rápidamente con Hermione puesto que sabia como celeste iría vestida.

-_me has encontrado, y como te lo prometí bailare contigo, porque lo has logrado-_Hermione decía sonriente dándole su recompensa-_No le digas a nadie quien soy yo es un secreto-_

-_Me alegro de haber contando con la ayuda de celeste, ella me comento acerca de su indisposición debido a la noticia sobre su familia, no se preocupe no le diré a nadie, y con esta pieza de baile me doy por satisfecho- _Dijo Longbottom de forma complaciente, mientras guiaba a Hermione en aquel vals, para después conversar con ella amenamente.

Al transcurrir las horas, Hermione iba rechazando cortésmente a quien le pedía una pieza de baile y en un momento en el que se hallaba sola, miro hacia la pista de baile y al lado opuesto recargado en contra de la pared, vio a Tom, ella lo reconoció fácilmente por su porte y elegancia, además que su energía siempre era atrayente. Traía un traje negro al igual que los demás hombres, con gabán, chaleco y pantalones negros, camisa blanca y corbata negra, el antifaz de Tom era plateado, lo que hacía resaltar su mirada. Hermione no pudo evitar el sonrojarse, ya que Tom era la persona que mejor entendía su pasión por el conocimiento y además el comportarse como un caballero no se le dificultaba. Hermione reacciona y deja de mirarlo, Tom estaba mirando hacia otro lado .Hermione se aleja de la multitud buscando un poco de aire, y justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta una voz la detiene.

-_Tan pronto se marcha señorita Hermione?-_Hermione se gira para encontrarse frente a frente con Tom

-_Solo por diversión iba a tomar un poco de aire, como ha podido reconocerme?- _ella le responde

-_A decir verdad como no podría reconocerte, he pasado el tiempo suficiente para lograr distinguirte aunque lleves antifaz, y si desea divertirse, permítame invitarla a bailar, claro si lo desea-_ Tom le ofrece la mano dándole una leve inclinación

-E_s todo un honor para mí concederte esta pieza de baile-_Hermione le da la mano y se internan entre la multitud y comienzan a bailar .La orquesta toca una nueva pieza de baile.

-_Además como podría olvidar aquel aroma de rosas silvestres tan embriagante que proviene de ti, ese aroma tan sutil y ligero que destaca sobre todos esos almizcles a los que llaman perfumes. Aquel que guio mi camino hacia ti esta noche - _Tom susurra en tono cautivador y mientras que con el envés de su mano roza levemente el cuello de Hermione. Ella se estremece levemente, aquel perfume que ella usaba era muy difícil de percibir para cualquiera

-_Es el primero que ha logrado percibirlo-_Admite Hermione

-_y espero ser único quien pueda hacerlo-_ Dice Tom, el había descifrado el día anterior que aquel aroma que había percibido en la poción de amortentia era el de Hermione, era algo inesperado y a la vez esperado, ya que él nunca creyó que alguna chica lograra cautivarlo de tal forma, pero al ser Hermione, no le sorprendía por que era tan superior como él.

Tom y Hermione estuvieron juntos el resto de la velada, conversando y danzando ocasionalmente, La atmosfera que se había creado era tal que nadie le prestaba atención al resto del baile. Justo habían terminado otra pieza de baile pero la cercanía de sus cuerpos era demasiado atrayente . Estaba tan cerca que sus respiraciones se entremezclaban y sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de tocarse, pero su lógica y compostura hacia que lentamente se alejaran de nuevo, ya que acercarse más sería peligroso y desencadenaría un frenesí imparable. Hermione fue quien con su voz los saco de aquel trance

-_Ha sido una maravillosa forma de despedirnos de Hogwarts este año, esta hora es la adecuada para retirarme- _

-_Permítame ser quien te escolte hasta tu torre, si no lo hiciere no podría llamarme caballero-_

Hermione sale en compañía de Tom hacia la torre de gryffindor y sin darse cuenta van de la mano y mientras recorrían los pasillos el silencio los acompañaba.

-_Soy feliz por haberte conocido Tom-_ aquella declaración los había tomado por sorpresa a los dos, Hermione tampoco esperaba haber dicho eso

-_Lo dices en serio Hermione, a pesar de que sabes cosas tan oscuras de mi?-_ Tom detiene su paso.

-_Por eso lo digo, porque sé de las cosas que eres capaz de hacer, y porque tuve la oportunidad de acercarme y conocer al ser humano que hay detrás de toda esta oscuridad-_

_-tarde o temprano, sabré ese misterio que guardas .pero me siento afortunado al saber que eres tú la que guarda aquellos secretos, si hubiera sido alguien más, no descansaría hasta destruirlo, tu causas en mi sensaciones cambiantes y extraordinarias-_Tom hace que Hermione choque su espalda en contra de la pared y coloca sus manos a cada lado para evitar que escape. Se miran fijamente y se acercan cada vez más. Hermione despoja de su máscara a Tom y con su mano, lentamente acaricia su rostro. Tom por un segundo cierra sus ojos para deleitarse con aquella caricia, luego despoja a Hermione también de su máscara. Con sus dos manos toma del rostro a Hermione suavemente y esta coloca sus manos sobre su pecho, Cada vez más se van acercando, aquellos segundos eran eternos, hasta que sus labios se tocan suavemente, ambos cierran sus ojos, para deleitarse con aquel beso eterno y a la vez efímero. El sonido de pasos acercándose los interrumpe haciendo que se separen abruptamente y recuperen la compostura.

- _Oh aquí están , que bueno que logramos encontrarlos antes de que llegaran a sus dormitorios-_ Era el profesor Slughorn quien traía una sonrisa en su rostro e ignoraba lo que acaba de interrumpir

-_Horace, que impaciente eres, perfectamente podríamos haber esperado a mañana, esta noche pertenece a los jóvenes, para que pudieran ser libres-_ dice Dumbledore quien seguía a Slughorn para evitar que se entrometiera con los estudiantes y al ver a Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice

-_Es que no puedo esperar a mañana además el director Dippet también desea que se les hable inmediatamente-_Tom y Hermione estaban confundidos así que Dumbledore entendiéndolos, les hablo

-_Verán apreciados Tom y Hermione, es muy importante que nos acompañen a la dirección hay un tema delicado que debemos tratar antes de que abandonen Hogwarts_

Ambos acceden y caminan en dirección a la oficina del director, ambos caminaban en silencio, debido a lo que había sucedido hacia unos instantes ya que estaban de nuevo en la realidad y a la vez estaban intrigados con aquella reunión peculiar que los esperaba. Una vez que entraron el director los miraba con semblante serio, meditando las palabras que diría

-_No se alarmen apreciados jóvenes, la razón por los que mande a llamar es debido a un asunto que los involucra, ustedes dos son los estudiantes más valiosos de todo Hogwarts y debido al fatal suceso decidimos tomar cartas en el asunto sobre las vacaciones de verano que iniciaran pronto para preservar su seguridad -_Decía Dippet con tono solemne , Hermione y Tom ya se encontraban sentados, frente al director y sus respectivos profesores al lado de cada uno- _De antemano conocemos sus peculiares situaciones actuales es por eso que intervenimos_

_Hermione, eres una joven extranjera que ha sido transferida , el profesor Dumbledore quien es tu tutor mientras termina la escuela no has mantenido al tanto y sabemos que este verano lo pasaras sola en la casa recién adquirida por tu familia para ti y Tom , conociendo lo excepcional que eres, no debes pasar más tu tiempo en aquel lugar … es por eso que realizando los trámites necesarios en el caso de Tom , ustedes dos deberán vivir durante el verano en la casa de la familia Granger a fin de que podamos protegerlos y puedan estar tranquilamente manteniendo un perfil de muggles para que Grindelwald no intente atacarlos o reclutarlos._

Si Tom hubiera escuchado aquella noticia años atrás, sería la mejor noticia, que le podrían haber dado desde que entró a Hogwarts , pero ahora el había hecho planes para ese verano, él había decidido abandonar aquel decadente lugar y reencontrarse finalmente con su familia que aun vivía para seguir adelante con sus ideales. El esperaba hacer eso solo, sin nadie que anduviera detrás de sus movimientos y ahora el estar con Hermione lo complicaba todo. En ese instante él que decidieran sobre su vida había derrumbado aquellos nuevos sentimientos que tenia y traía de vuelta a su viejo amigo la ira.

Hermione estaba sorprendida, aquella noticia no se la esperaba, era un duro despertar, el tener que convivir con Tom , era algo que jamás había imaginado, solo esperaba sobrevivir a eso y no hacer que la odiara , echando a perder la confianza que había ganado de él.

_-mañana el profesor Dumbledore los escoltara a su nuevo hogar, comprendan jóvenes, que va en contra de la moral y de la buena educación dejar solos a una pareja de jóvenes durante el verano, pero ustedes han demostrado su valor frente a la adversidad y solo con ustedes se realiza esta excepción, por los gastos no se preocupen, el ministerio ha dispuesto un presupuesto para ustedes, para que su estadía sea la mas cómoda, dentro lo que el mundo muggle puede ofrecer, pueden retirarse-_

Tom y Hermione no dijeron palabra alguna, no podían quejarse ante una decisión tomada por el director y el ministerio , así que cada uno partió a sus respectivo dormitorio acompañado por sus jefes de casa. Al otro dia en medio del bullicio habitual de la partida de los estudiantes, Hermione se despidió de Celeste y Longbottom, sin revelarles la dirección en la que residiría. Cuando llegaron a la plataforma 9 ¾, Todos ya traían sus trajes cotidianos, al igual que Hermione y Tom, ellos salieron por separado del tren ya que habían viajado aparte y se encontraron cuando llegaron a donde Dumbledore quien traía ropa muggle, de la época pero de acuerdo a su estilo.

-_Buenos días queridos jóvenes, el viaje que haremos hasta su nuevo hogar, nos espera-_Dumbledore dijo eso, guiándolos a un auto, cuyo chofer era también mago. Hermione miraba por la ventana a la expectativa y Tom seguía en silencio el viaje memorizando el camino.

**Espero les haya gustado la lectura**

**Y como ven ahora la historia se desarrolla fuera de Hogwarts**

**Acepto con cariño sus comentarios, en verdad quiero saber que les pareció este capitulo y si alguien quiere matar a Slughorn por haber interrumpido , pues tortúrenlo, por que puede que lo necesite de nuevo o tal vez no XD**


	9. La casa Granger

**Despues de un largo año regresé, perdon por la demora en actualizar , no crei que este año iba a ocuparme demasiado, pero como quiero y lo prometi, voy a terminar esta historia, Tom merece una segunda oportunidad nwn**

**Gracias por los reviews, las alertas por todo, solo espero que quienes estaban siguiendo la historia desde el principio no se decepcionen con este capi despues de tanto tiempo, y quienes van a comenzar a leer el fic por que acabo de actualizar espero que les agrade esta historia  
><strong>

**perdonen de nuevo la demora , la ortografia y demas, todo mi cariño es para ustedes  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A medida que el vehículo avanzaba, se fueron alejando de la ciudad, observando como el camino era rodeado de arboles y se lograban apreciar las verdes montañas a lo lejos. Tom y sobre todo Hermione se deleitaban con aquella tranquila vista, pasando cerca a riachuelos, un lugar completamente desconocido. Tom estaba acostumbrado a la ruidosa y mugrienta ciudad muggle y jamás había estado por mucho tiempo en un lugar tan tranquilo y natural. Hermione estaba maravillada, ella conocía perfectamente Londres y le asombraba ver enormes campos y bosques donde en su presente serian grandes edificaciones y mega carretera .Dumbledore conversaba con el conductor sobre cosas banales mientras atentamente prestaba atención a los chicos<p>

Poco a poco fueron llegando a su destino, a lo lejos divisaron un pueblo, el cual tenia hermosas y acogedoras casas, con amplios jardines, flores y arboles por doquier, prestos a dar su sombra en aquel caluroso verano. Aquel pueblo parecía sacado de un libro de cuentos

-_Este es el lugar mas seguro que existe en Londres, ya que al ser una población pequeña y retirada no es un blanco para los bombardeos muggles ni para los propósitos de grindelwald-_Dijo Dumbledore cuando finalmente habían descendido del auto frente a una pequeña casa –_Bienvenidos jovenes a su nuevo hogar de verano-_ Dumbledore les decía mientras abría la pequeña puerta que daba paso al jardín de la casa. Ellos avanzaron mientras estudiaban detalladamente el lugar, el pasto estaba podado, el camino hacia la entrada principal, estaba hecho con piedrecillas de rio y bordeado con lirios blancos

La casa era blanca de un estilo antiguo, el marco de las ventanas al igual que el de la puerta era negro, en el inferior de las ventanas había una gran maceta en la cual había pequeñas flores sembradas

Dumbledore les abre la puerta principal y antes de dejarlos entrar le entrega la llave a Tom –_A pesar de que la casa pertenece en un principio a la señorita Granger se acordó que el Joven Tom debería tener una copia de las llaves del lugar, para que la estadía de ambos sea más confortable, junto con el ministerio nos hemos tomado la molestia de revisar la casa por su seguridad así que permítanme enseñársela-_

Ellos estaban en la sala ,al lado izquierdo de ellos se encontraban las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, en la sala de estar había un sofá y un sillón, para las visitas, delante de ellos en la pared había un pequeño estante de libros, la sala estaba iluminada por los ventanales que habían y por qué se podría apreciar el techo del segundo piso desde allí. Dumbledore les abrió la puerta que estaba frente a ellos, en medio de las escaleras y del estante.

La habitación en la que habían ingresado, era el comedor, al lado derecho del comedor habían dos puertas una llevaba al baño y el otro a la cocina. La cocina no era muy grande ni tampoco diminuta, contaba con todos los implementos. Hermione se acerco a ella y abrió los anaqueles y la nevera, la cual estaba llena de alimentos muggles

-_ he de recordarles que no es aconsejable que practiquen la magia aquí, una gran actividad mágica podría llamar la atención de aquel mago tenebroso, es por ello que deberán realizar todas sus tareas sin ayuda de la magia-_

_-lo entendemos muy bien profesor- _Decía Tom, siendo lo mas gentil con el viejo, para demostrarle que no haría nada malo

Continuaron con su recorrido mas allá del comedor se encontraba el cuarto de los menesteres de la casa, donde estaban todos los implementos para asear, mantener la casa y para limpiar sus ropas, contaba con un lavadero y demás herramientas, al final del cuarto de aseo había una puerta que daba directo al jardín trasero.

-_Por ultimo y mas importante sus habitaciones- _Habían subido por las escaleras y al lado derecho había un pasillo, el cual a su lado derecho había una baranda desde donde se podría apreciar la entrada de la casa y la sala, al lado izquierdo del pasillo estaban las habitaciones, la primera habitación era la de Hermione, la segunda era de huéspedes y la tercera era la habitación de Tom, cada habitación contaba con su baño, un escritorio , su cama , dos mesitas de noche , un armario y un baúl que completaban el ajuar, al fondo de la habitación había un ventanal enorme el cual tenia sus cortinas abiertas, al acercarse se podría ver un balcón que daba al patio trasero de la casa . Dumbledore al haberles enseñado su casa, mágicamente había subido el equipaje a sus respectivas habitaciones.

-_Espero disfruten su estadía aquí y se diviertan descubriendo este pequeño pueblo, si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme, apareceré de inmediato, cuando sea el regreso de clases, este mismo auto los recogerá -_

-_ha sido usted muy amable profesor permítame acompañarlo a la puerta-_Hermione le decía cordialmente

-_Muchas gracias señorita Granger, así Tom podrá desempacar tranquilamente-_ lo decía ya que se encontraban en la habitación de Tom

-_Hasta el comienzo de clases profesor-_Tom se despidió y cuando Hermione y Dumbledore estaban en la puerta Dumbledore le dijo una ultima cosa antes de marcharse –_este verano es crucial para los dos y lo que suceda aquí, será decisivo es por eso Hermione ten calma y vive tranquilamente, disfruta esta extraña situación en la que estas envuelta, no te arrepientas de tus decisiones, por que se que son las mejores que elegirás...-_

Hermione suspiró cuando su maestro se retiró, cerró la puerta y se recargo contra esta, de ahora en adelante, durante todo el verano, tendria que vivir bajo el mismo techo con Tom, sin profesores o alumnos cerca, sin clases y sin sabia queTom se las arreglaria para hacer magia, despues de todo en aquel verano Tom asesinaría a su padre.

Hermione miró el reloj, faltaba una hora para el almuerzo, desempacaría mas tarde, lo primordial era preparar algo de comer para ambos aún si el heredero de Slytherin reusara a probar su comida.

Mientras tanto Tom acababa de desempacar y guardaba su maleta vacía en el armario, disfrutaba esos momentos a solas, sin sentir al viejo de Dumbledore vigilándolo a toda hora, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentir aquel sin sabor, durante toda su infancia deseo una casa tranquila, sin mocosos, en buen estado, con todo lo necesario, para poder vivir sin preocuparse por compartir lo poco que le daban. Justo ahora que al fin le otorgan eso, justo cuando por fin abandonaría el orfanato para apoderarse de la mansión Riddle y trabajar en sus planes, lo obligan a vivir en una casa, vigilada por el ministerio y Dumbledore, sin olvidar a aquella sangre sucia que cada vez mas, llega mas lejos que cualquier otra persona, involucrándose mas con su vida, conociendo sus puntos débiles y convirtiéndolo en un ser mas sentimental y dócil, la ventaja de todo esto es que la tiene cerca , para asegurarse de que no le revele nada a nadie y con sus dotes de caballerosidad enamorarla, controlarla, manejando a su vez sus sentimientos nacientes hacia ella.

Tom, llevaba un buen tiempo en su habitación, planeando lo que haría para llevar a cabo su cometido y poder conocer a su familia, cuando de repente un cálido y delicioso aroma invadió su olfato. Había olvidado que ya era hora del almuerzo, aunque en verano, por la precariedad del orfanato, el prefería, encerrarse a leer en su habitación para no pensar en el hambre que le causaba la mísera comida que le brindaban, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a funcionar con la poca comida del verano, pero ahora, aquel aroma confundía sus sentidos. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta para saber de que se trataba, colocó su mano en el pomo cuando de repente escucho un golpecito en la puerta.

-_Disculpa Tom, me he tomado la molestia de preparar el almuerzo, eres bienvenido si deseas almorzar- _Hermione habló del otro lado de la puerta con un tono que daba a entender que temía haberlo molestado con su intromisión, ella rápidamente se giró para bajar al comedor, sin esperar la respuesta de Tom, al escuchar los pasos de Hermione alejándose de la puerta él sin tener control sobre su cuerpo, abrió la puerta y salió tras ella.

Tom aun no creía lo que hizo, el generalmente se quedaría tras la puerta, sin darle tanta importancia-E_spera un momento, seria muy insolente si no te acompañara al comedor-_Tom le ofrece su brazo y una Hermione un poco confundida acepta sin comentar, al parecer ambos estaban confundidos por el comportamiento de Tom.

Hermione ya había puesto la mesa, y en el centro de la pequeña mesa, se encontraban las bandejas con los alimentos, Hermione había preparado una receta heredada de su familia así que no tendría nada futurista para Tom, era algo extraño que ambos comieran en el mismo comedor y no separados como el protocolo de la escuela indicaba al ser de distintas casas.

Tom había agradecido por la comida y mientras almorzaban en silencio, se preguntaba sobre lo misterios que guardaba Hermione en su mente, el como ella había obtenido la información acerca de él, por que ni siquiera Dumbledore conocía acerca de la ubicación de la cámara de los secretos, poco a poco mientras pensaba en que ella tarde o temprano arruinaría sus planes, hizo hervir su sangre, el dolor de la grieta de su alma se incrementó, recordándole hacia donde quería llegar y que ella era solo un interesante obstáculo en su camino. Al terminar su comida dijo –_Deliciosa cena, digna de una ama de casa muggle, ya que las mujeres solo están para servir al hombre- _ sonreía burlescamente, mientras veía a Hermione alterarse un poco aun así manteniendo sus compostura

-_ya me preguntaba, cuando se acabaría el efecto de tu extraña amabilidad, bueno, siendo una dama no solo soy diestra a nivel académico, también soy excelente en este entorno…acaso querido Tom, ya descubriste como obtener la información que deseas de mi?_–Hermione le respondía, sin inmutarse, de todas formas estaba acostumbrada a discutir con el señor oscuro, y mucho antes había aprendido de su amistad con Ron

-_Lastimosamente no, querida sangre sucia, realmente si lo supiera no estaría tardando tanto-_Tom suavizaba su tono de voz

_-Comprendo y le recuerdo que si yo hubiese deseado destruirlo lo habría hecho el primer día de clases, así que por favor no sienta que me entrometo en sus planes-_mientras decía esto Hermione se levanta, recogiendo los platos, llevándolos al fregadero.

Tom se queda en silencio, recordando las palabras que le había dicho en la enfermería, ella no quería que su talento se desperdiciara en Azkaban, y a pesar de lo sucedido con la sangre sucia del baño, ella no lo repudio como el asesino que era, cualquiera le habría temido o lo habría odiado, pero ello solo sintió tristeza en ese momento.

Su ira se había calmado, pero solo ella era capaz de hacerle sentir un gran odio y posteriormente apaciguarlo , solo ella podía ponerlo en peligro y hacerlo sentir seguro, aquella comida fue extrañamente agradable aun cuando no hablaron y justo antes de obsesionarse con el misterio que la envolvía.

Tom salió a caminar para despejar su mente, no quería permanecer junto a ella tanto tiempo, por que se dio cuenta que no sabría si la próxima vez que la viera, la besaría o la torturaría con un crucio.

Hermione lo vio partir, cuando de repente su mente se aclaró y pudo dar explicación a lo que le sucedía a Tom

-"_Tom acaba de crear su primer horrocrux, al dividirse su alma por primera vez, su espíritu está inestable, es por eso que está propenso a tomar decisiones equivocadas"- _Hermione deseaba ahora mas que nunca evitar que Tom creé un nuevo Horrocrux, por que así se alejaría de la luz y su alma se llenaría de la oscuridad que lo llevara a tan doloroso fin.


End file.
